Entre Dos Amores
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Tea está confundida y dividida entre sus dos amores ¿a cual escogerá? Este es mi segundo fic y el primero sobre Yugioh. Espero sea de su agrado. Advertencia: hay contenido lemon, Revolutionshipp y Peachshipping. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tea se levantó ese domingo con la intención de tener un día agradable como siempre, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y al salir de su casa se tropezó por las escaleras de salida y cayó al suelo, se levantó y continúo su camino. Llegó al parque y se sentó a esperar a su novio como habían quedado de verse. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces unas manos aparecieron por detrás y le taparon los ojos a Tea.

-¿Quién soy?

-Eres Yugi.-dijo Tea sonriendo

Las manos destaparon los ojos de Tea y vio a su novio, Yugi Moto, era un chico de cabello tricolor, ojos grandes pero sobre todo tenía un gran corazón.

-Te vi cuando llegaste aquí

-Eres travieso-le sonrió con picardía

Yugi se sentó al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, tenía ganas de verte

-Lo sé

Yugi y Tea se quedaron viéndose un rato y después él se acercó y beso en los labios a Tea. Llevaban dos años de novios pero pronto tendrían que separarse momentáneamente debido a que Tea iría a Estados Unidos a estudiar para ser una bailarina así que aprovechaban cada momento juntos para soportar la ausencia del otro.

-¿Cuándo te irás a Nueva York?

-En un mes

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, me dijeron que no debo tardar tanto en asistir o se cierran las vacantes

-Hay que aprovechar lo más posible entonces

-Vamos a comer un helado

-Ok

Yugi tomó de la mano a Tea y se fueron a la heladería, después de comer su helado, fueron al cine, luego al teatro y después a los fuegos artificiales.

Al anochecer ambos iban camino a la casa de Tea para despedirse pero antes de que ella abriera la puerta Yugi la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró y él tenía la cabeza cabizbaja

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Es que después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para tenerte ahora te irás de mi lado y no sé cuándo volverás-su voz se oír quebrada

-Estaré fuera 3 años pero no te sientas mal, regresaré y estaremos juntos de nuevo

-No es justo. Deseaba que cuando nos graduáramos comenzáramos una vida juntos y ahora resulta que te vas.

-Sé que tenías otra idea, pero mi sueño desde niña es ser bailarina y quiero realizarlo.

Tea levantó el rostro de Yugi

-Pero te prometo que volveré y para ese entonces estaremos juntos.

Yugi la miró fijamente a los ojos y de pronto se abalanzó contra ella y la besó de nuevo en la boca, Tea se asombró pero correspondió el beso

-Te esperaré estos 3 años, no importa lo que pase.

-Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco

-Te amo, no lo olvides

-Yo también te amo

Se besaron nuevamente y Yugi se marchó, Tea lo miró irse y cuando se perdió de vista unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Perdón Yugi, no quiero dejarte. Te amo demasiado.

Se metió a su casa llorando de tristeza, ella también espero mucho para tener un novio que la amara y ahora se iría. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama derramando lágrimas sin control. ¿Cómo una chica hermosa como Tea termino siendo la novia de un chico de baja estatura como Yugi? Recordaba aún esos días felices.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tea era una niña de 6 años cuando conoció a Yugi Moto de su misma edad. Estaba en plena clase cuando el profesor entró con un niño nuevo

-Alumnos, les presento a nuevo integrante a la clase, Yugi Moto

-Hola a todos

-Hola Yugi

Tea lo vio y le pareció gracioso con su cabello tricolor. A la hora del recreo, todos los niños se acercaban a Yugi por la curiosidad de saber más sobre él

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?

-¿Tus padres escogieron esta escuela?

Yugi contestaba todas las preguntas con timidez y Tea mi miraba a distancia.

Unos días después, Tea estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el recreo como siempre con sus amigas y vio a Yugi solo, al parecer no le duro el gusto de que los compañeros de clase se acercarán a él. Tea no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sintió lástima de ver lo solo que estaba y que además no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer amigos, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa

-Hola Yugi

-Hola, ¿tú eres…?

-Tea Gardner

Se sentó junto a él, Yugi se puso nervioso, era la primera niña que se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a nadie?

-No sé cómo hacerlo

-Entonces ¿solo porque ellos se acercaron tú los aceptaste?

-Si

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte a hacer amigos

-¿En serio lo harás?

-Claro. Es más comenzarás conmigo, yo seré tu amiga

-¿De veras?- la cara de Yugi se ilusionó

-Sí-ella le guiñó el ojo.

A partir de esos días Tea y Yugi iniciaron su amistad y esta lo ayudó a conocer otras personas, con el paso del tiempo fueron saliendo juntos a jugar y divertirse hasta que llegó el momento en que se convirtieron en adolescentes y todo cambio.

Ese día Yugi y Tea debían ir a un parque de diversiones como acordaron, seguían siendo amigos hasta que Tea apareció con traje de baño, a Yugi le salieron corazones cuando la vio, su pulso se aceleró y sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo, nunca había visto a Tea casi completamente desnuda y su cuerpo era demasiado hermoso. Desde esos momentos Yugi se enamoró de ella pero mantenía ocultos sus sentimientos por miedo a que ella lo rechazara. Los demás amigos de ambos notaban esos sentimientos y la forma en que Yugi miraba a Tea

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?-preguntó Joey

-No me atrevo, ella no querría a alguien como yo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No has intentado decírselo

-No soy su tipo.

-Pues ten valor de decírselo porque he sabido que Kaiba está detrás de ella

Las palabras de Joey eran ciertas, Seto Kaiba, el más rico de la escuela estaba intentando conquistar a Tea que en ese momento era la más bonita.

Al día siguiente, Yugi vio como Tea se encontraba acompañada de Kaiba y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, la estaba perdiendo antes de tenerla

-Tea, quería hablar contigo sobre algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me gustaría saber si te gustaría ser mi novia

Tea se sorprendió, era su primera propuesta para tener novio

-Seto, no sé qué decir, necesito pensarlo

-Está bien, no tardes mucho en responder

Kaiba le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó dejándola sola.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Tea sabía que debía responder a la propuesta de Kaiba así que le dijo que se reunieran para hablar sobre el asunto. Fueron a un restaurante pequeño y ella respondió.

-Lo he pensado, me gustaría ser tu novia

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces

Kaiba se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca a Tea, era su primer beso y se sorprendió por este pero lo disfrutó y correspondió.

A Yugi se le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos cuando vio a Kaiba y Tea tomados de la mano y entendió que ya no podría decirle sus sentimientos por ella.

Pasados unos meses Yugi veía a su amiga y amor secreto besándose con Kaiba y saliendo con él, suspiró al verlos irse juntos pero cuando él también se iba camino a su casa escuchó voces que le llamaron la atención

-¿Por qué Kaiba andaría de novio de una chica así?

-Es simple, solo está jugando con ella

-Kaiba me dijo claramente que lo único que desea es quitarle la virginidad a Tea

Yugi se quedó petrificado cuando escuchó eso

-¿Tú crees que lo haga con Tea como lo hizo con Ishizu?

-Claro, a Kaiba le gustan las primerizas en eso así que es normal, siempre va detrás de las vírgenes.

-¿Recuerdan lo que hizo con Ishizu?

-Sí, pasó la noche con ella y luego la dejó en ridículo sacando a la luz como ella era una fácil.

Yugi estaba anonadado, se fue corriendo a buscar a Tea, debía decirle que ese nombre no la amaba, pero luego se detuvo, ni él mismo sabía cómo decirle todo, ni siquiera era capaza de decirle que la amaba. Triste y desilusionado de él mismo volvió a su hogar pero no pudo dormir pensando en cómo explicarle a Tea que Kaiba sólo se aprovechaba de ella. A la mañana siguiente, Yugi se despertó decidido, si algo le enseñó Tea era ser valiente, ese era su momento de revelar las cosas. A la salida de la escuela se encontró con Tea en la entrada esperando a su novio

-Tea, necesito decirte algo urgente

-Hola Yugi, ¿qué sucede?

-Quiero decirte que debes de alejarte de Kaiba

-¿Por qué?

-Él no te ama, sólo te utiliza

-Yugi, sé que me quieres pero eso es exagerado

-No miento Tea, escuché a su amigos que él sólo te utiliza como lo hizo con Ishizu

-Yugi, no hagas esto, no quiero perder tu amistad por una tontería como esta.

-No miento, lo hago por tu bien porque te amo

Tea lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que te dije. Te amo y no quiero que te utilicen solo como un juguete, si alguien que no sea yo te va a tener que por lo menos te amé más que yo a ti

Tea se puso roja, Yugi le había dicho algo que él no acostumbraba decir, sabía que era demasiado tímido y que si le dijo eso tuvo que reunir mucho valor, eso Tea lo sintió como una muestra de amor muy grande e importante.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?

-No te engañaría nunca, me conoces y como te dije hace un momento "te amo". No quiero soportar que hagan daño cuando él te use para sus juegos.

Tea lo miró y Kaiba llegó en ese momento a reunirse con ella

-Tea, ya llegué, lamento el retraso ¿nos vamos?

Tea le respondió con una cachetada

-Hemos terminado, no eres el hombre que pensé que eras

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé lo que estabas pensando hacer. No soy ningún juguete así que hasta aquí llegamos

Se alejó molesta y Yugi la siguió. Una vez lejos una lágrima se derramó por su cara y Yugi la limpió con su dedo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tea se recuperó de la broma de Kaiba pronto y entendía que nunca lo había amado realmente, sólo le gustaba, las palabras de Yugi sonaban en la cabeza de Tea, todavía Yugi no le pedía salir con él formalmente así que aún no eran novios. Por un tiempo continuaron como amigos hasta que Yugi se dio cuenta que era el momento de formalizar con ella

-Tea, lamento si arruine tu relación anterior pero te quiero preguntar algo

-No arruinaste nada, todo lo contrario, me salvaste de una cosa peligrosa como estar con ese hombre.

-Mi pregunta es: sé que no me amas ni me ves como novio pero te gustaría salir conmigo

-Yugi, admito que no siento lo mismo por ti, me agrada tu sinceridad pero no te amo

-Lo sé-Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

-Pero si lo deseas puedo hacer un intento por tratar de verte como pareja y cuando eso pase te diré que sí

-¿Lo intentarás?

-Claro, te conoceré mejor y te daré una respuesta seria

-Entonces ¿podemos seguir saliendo mientras piensas tu respuesta?

-Claro, así que te conoceré mejor para que seamos novios en serio

Cada día Yugi y Tea estaban juntos esperando poder pasar de una amistad o un noviazgo pero Tea no estaba segura de sentir amor por Yugi aunque tampoco amaba a Kaiba pero le gustaba y pensaba en él como una pareja pero con Yugi su relación debía ser diferente ya que se conocían desde niños.

Una noche se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino de regreso a casa cuando Tea oyó un ruido como de un choque frenando sin control. Asustada, corrió a donde se escuchó el ruido y vio tirado a Yugi en el suelo y sangrando de la cabeza

-¡YUGI!

Corrió y lo levantó entre sus brazos tratando de despertarlo pero no lo conseguía.

Se llevaron a Yugi al hospital y Tea sentía que se moría al ver que Yugi no respondía mientras los paramédicos los llevaban a urgencias para revisarlo, una enfermera tuvo que impedir que Tea entrara a la sala principal y esta lloraba sin control.

Tea se quedó toda la noche en el hospital, no paraba de reflexionar, si perdía a Yugi perdería mucho, era su mejor amigo y además la amaba, ¿cómo era posible que prefiriera a alguien como Kaiba que sólo la quiso para jugar en vez de Yugi que era un chico sincero? Tal vez su tipo de hombre era más como Kaiba, guapo, alto y con porte varonil, Yugi no tenía nada de eso pero que importaba si era educado, lindo, agradable y sobre todo la amaba.

Yugi estuvo dormido en el hospital 3 días seguidos y cuando despertó Tea estaba dormida junto a él tomándolo de la mano

-Tea-dijo Yugi colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella.

Ella levantó su rostro y miró a Yugi

-¡Yugi!-se acercó a él lo abrazó con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo

-Tea, no llores

-Tenía miedo de que no despertaras

-Estoy bien, sólo fue un golpe, no salí volando ni nada por el estilo

-Aún estaba asustada, me preocupé por ti

Las lágrimas salían sin control por el rostro de Tea y Yugi la miró extrañado por la cantidad de lágrimas que salín a borbotones.

-Tea ¿Por qué lloras demasiado?

-Yugi, te amo

-¿Qué?

-No puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito, cuando me pasó por la mente que morirías mi mundo se congeló. Soy demasiado tonta y por eso no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas

Yugi acarició de nuevo su cabeza

-También yo te quiero mucho

Ambos se miraron y con mucho cuidado para no herirlo más Tea se acercó a él y le di un beso, el primer beso de Yugi.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Dos años después Tea recibió la noticia de que fue aceptada en la escuela de danza en América y ya había tomado su decisión de irse, Yugi sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo entero cuando supo que se iría por 3 años. Ya se acercaba el día de la partida de Tea y ambos estaban en la casa de ella mientras organizaba los últimos arreglos para dejar todo listo.

-Tea ¿encontrarás otro hombre allá mejor que yo?

-¿Cómo haces una pregunta así? No hay nadie como tú, sólo a ti te amo

-Pero 3 años es mucho, puedes encontrar alguien mejor que yo

-Yugi, tú también podrías hacer eso pero confió en ti y sé que esperaras a mi regreso

-Lo haré

-Gracias. Voy al garaje a arreglar a recoger unas cosas ¿me acompañas?

-Sí, vamos

La lluvia caía en la ciudad y entraron en la bodega, buscaron entre el montón de cosas lo que Tea necesitaba pero de pronto hubo un corto circuito y la luz se fue.

-Oh no, la puerta es eléctrica-dijo Tea

Yugi quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, la casa de Tea se manejaba con electricidad así que quedaron atrapados allí. Se sentaron juntos en el suelo esperando pero la luz no llegaba

-Lamento que estés aquí encerrado por mi culpa.

-No me siento mal, además no es la primera vez que estamos solos

-En dos días me iré

-No me lo recuerdes

-Lo siento

Esperaron una hora sin que regresara la luz y la lluvia se escuchaba, Yugi miró a Tea con decisión

-Tea-ella lo miró-verdaderamente te amo mucho

-Yo también te amo

-Te esperaré el tiempo que tardes, sean 3 años o 10 años

-No tardaré tanto

-Pero si tardarás ese tiempo yo seguiré esperando tu regreso

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos largos minutos y luego se besaron pero por primera vez el beso fue intenso y apasionado de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho, se tumbaron en el suelo y continuaron con el beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se vieron, ella sintió deseo y excitación al igual que él.

-Tea, me siento diferente hoy.

-Yo igual

-No quiero perderte

-Tampoco yo

Se volvieron a besar pero todo cambio, Yugi metió su mano debajo de la falda de Tea y tocó su muslo, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero lo dejó hacerlo, sintió como la mano de Yugi adentraba más entre sus piernas y su falda y agarraba su braga, poco a poco Yugi fue quitando la braga. Tea entendió lo que iba a suceder y se dejó llevar, localizó el pantalón de Yugi y desabrochó el cinturón ayudando a bajarlo lo suficiente, Yugi le quitó la braga completamente y esta quedó abajo en las piernas de Tea, ella le bajó el pantalón y quedo debajo de los glúteos. Yugi se abrió el cierre de su calzón y bajo este un poco. La ropa de arriba de sus cuerpos no fue removida, solo la de abajo dejando destapados sus órganos, Yugi la miró con deseo, intriga y algo de miedo

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

Yugi se sentía excitado y entonces inició el acto. Tanto Tea como Yugi gimieron al sentir como sus cuerpos se unían en uno, Tea sintió como el miembro de Yugi entraba en su cuerpo y él como la poseía.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No, no te preocupes

Se quedaron quietos un momento, era la primera vez para ambos, a pesar de llevar dos años de novios y de que muchas veces se besaban a solas nunca habían llegado más allá pero ahora el deseo y la pasión los invadía acompañado de su amor, no sabían con exactitud hasta cuando se volverían a ver. Después de unos segundos de estar sin moverse, Yugi comenzó a hacer movimientos, Tea sentía como entraba y salía de su cuerpo el miembro de su amado, gemía, Yugi también gemía. Así que eso era hacer el amor. Las entradas y salidas fueron aumentando cada vez más rápido y ambos gemían, no necesitaban quitarse la ropa de arriba, sólo era el deseo de estar unidos en una sola carne antes de separarse. En la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de la lluvia se entregaron al amor por primera vez en dos años y por primera vez en la vida de ambos, eran vírgenes. La luz no llegó hasta 4 horas después a las 3 de la mañana.

.

.

En el aeropuerto Tea se despedía de sus amigos y su novio contenta por irse a cumplir su sueño.

-Muchas gracias a todos por despedirme

-Mucha suerte Tea-dijeron Joey y Tristán al mismo tiempo

Yugi y Tea se miraron, ahora su mirada era diferente, había un amor más profundo. Ella se acercó y lo besó en la boca, el correspondió y paso sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

-Muy bien, chicos. Hasta pronto.

Tea se fue con su maleta y desapareció de la vista de todos

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Se ven distintos-pregunto Joey

-Tal vez-respondió Yugi

"Solo digamos que confirmamos nuestro amor"

Tea subió al avión este se elevó en el aire

"Yugi, te amo. Regresaré a ti"

Recuerdo nuevamente la unión de cuerpos con Yugi, su primera vez con el hombre que ama.

"Definitivamente volveré para pasar mi vida contigo"

"Cuando vuelvas me casaré contigo. Te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario"

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Un avión aterrizó en Japón y una hermosa mujer de 24 años bajó del avión y llegó del aeropuerto, se paró a esperar a alguien.

-Se tarda mucho en venir. Dijo que sólo iba al baño porque en el avión no se siente cómodo

Esperó, estaba contenta de haber regresado a Japón, su vida en Estados Unidos fue grandiosa y ahora extrañaba su tierra natal.

-¡Tea!-gritó una voz masculina

Ella volteó y vio a un joven de cabello tricolor con ojos grandes y rasgados corriendo hacia ella

-Lamento tardarme tanto, pero había una fila muy grande para entrar al baño

-Yami, siempre causando atrasos

-Oye, que cruel eres

-Sólo digo la verdad-le guiño un ojo para que este viera que era broma

El chico se acercó a ella la besó en la boca, ella correspondió pero después se apartó de él con pena

-Espera, hay mucha gente aquí

-¿Y qué?

Yami la volvió a besar y esta lo abrazó mientras le correspondía con amor. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se caminaron juntos a la salida abrazados

-Así que este es Japón

-Sí, espero te guste mi país

-También es mi país ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero dijiste que te mudaste cuando tenías 3 años así que todo cambio ya

-Es cierto. Me fui a los 3 años ahora tengo 28. Es mucho 25 años sin venir acá de regreso.

-Si 6 años fuera es pesado, no me imagino 25

Salieron del aeropuerto, subieron al taxi y se fueron directo a la casa de Tea, su padre como siempre no estaba pero su madre los recibió

-¡Tea! ¡Querida! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas hoy?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa

-¿Y quién es el joven apuesto que está aquí?

-Es Yami Takahashi, mi novio

-Y prometido-agregó Yami y mostró la mano de Tea donde en su dedo descansaba un anillo de compromiso

-¡Que alegría! ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Aún no tenemos fecha-dijo Tea

La reunión familiar duró un largo rato, Tea contaba todas sus aventuras como bailarina, al terminar Yami se fue a un hotel donde se iba a hospedar mientras conseguía su casa, la señora estaba extrañada y confundida

-Tea, ese chico se parece mucho a…

-Sí, lo sé

-No me digas que andas con él solo porque…

-No, mamá. Amo a Yami y quiero pasar toda mi vida con él

Tea ayudó a su madre lo más que pudo con los quehaceres y subió a su cuarto a descansar.

6 años fuera de Japón eran suficientes para que todo cambiara y mañana apreciaría los cambios con detalle.

Al día siguiente Joey Wheeler estaba en un taller de automóviles reparando un auto cuando oyó una voz femenina en la entrada

-No has cambiado nada

Joey se asomó y se sorprendió cuando vio a Tea.

-¡Tea!

Joey se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Tea con gran gusto y felicidad.

-¡Que sorpresa! No creí que regresarías algún día

-Yo tampoco, no tenía planeado regresar pero tomé la decisión de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, trabajando para ganar el pan de cada día

-¿y Tristán y tu hermana Serenity?

-Andan de novios.-hizo cara de pocos amigos a lo que Tea se rió

Un claxon sonó y Joey vio a Yami esperando a Tea en el auto.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Yami Takahashi, mi novio. Luego te lo presento bien, hoy tenemos prisa pero quería pasar a saludarte

-Tea, se parece mucho a…

-Adios Joey, te veo luego

Tea se alejó antes de que Joey terminara la frase, se subió al auto de su novio y se fue, Joey se quedó sorprendido con eso, Yami se parecía físicamente a Yugi.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El Monte Everest es la montaña más alta del mundo pero eso no impide que haya gente temeraria que escale por él, entre los escaladores estaba un joven de cabello tricolor subiendo por dicha montaña, llegó lo más alto que pudo y contemplo el lugar fascinado por la belleza de la naturaleza.

-¡Yugi!-grito una chica rubia alcanzando al chico

-Lo siento Rebeca, no debo dejarte atrás

Yugi tomó la mano de la chica y ambos miraron todo el alrededor de la montaña

-Que hermosa vista-dijo Rebeca

-Es lo más maravilloso que he visto.

Se quedaron un rato ahí hasta que llegó el momento de bajar y se refugiaron más abajo, tendieron su tienda de acampar y se quedaron ahí a pasar la noche después de haber bajado la mitad del recorrido

-¿Cuándo regresas a Japón?

-En tres días. Ya extraño mi país

-He pensado en algo ¿te molesta si yo también voy a Japón?

-No ¿Por qué me molestaría?

-Sólo preguntaba

-Si necesitas algo para tu estancia en Japón yo con gusto busco la forma de ayudarte

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias

Rebeca no lo podía decir pero su motivo para ir con Yugi era para seguirlo, aunque siempre le gustó la idea de ir a Japón su plan era poder estar cerca de Yugi, le gustaba, desde hacía 2 años que fue cuando lo conoció pero aún no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos y él parecía verla solo como amiga, según lo que sabía Yugi era soltero, no tenía novia así que podía tener oportunidad algún día. Al día siguiente hicieron el recorrido bajando de la montaña y al llegar abajo se despidieron. Yugi hizo los preparativos para volver a su casa, deseaba mucho volver a Japón, hacía dos años que se fue a China y conoció cantidad de personas pero su deseo era volver con sus amigos. El día de su regreso se despidió de Rebeca y subió al avión, Rebeca le caía bien, se le hacía una chica simpática y tierna, a veces pensaba en ella como posible novia pero por el momento ya no quería saber nada de novias, al menos por un tiempo indefinido.

Llegó a Japón y fue directo a ver a su mejor amigo en el taller mecánico

-¡Yugi!

-¡Joey! Tiempo sin vernos

-Qué bueno que volviste, te extrañamos todos. La vida no es igual sin ti

-Lo sé, yo también siento que me falta algo cuando no estoy con ustedes

Se rieron y luego Yugi se marchó pero cuando estaba saliendo Joey lo detuvo

-Yugi, tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ella regresó

Yugi se puso serio, sabía a quién se refería

-No importa, es historia pasada-pero hablaba con seriedad como si su alegría se hubiera ido de golpe

-Yugi, además ella tie…

-No me interesa nada sobre ese asunto

Yugi se fue sin que Joey terminara de hablar. Camino por las calles pero ahora estaba serio, Tea había regresado o sea que muy probablemente se la encontraría, pero debía ser positivo, aún si se la encontraba no debía sentirse mal, de todos modos ya no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Ese mismo día, mientras sucedía todo esto con Yugi, Tea estaba en el coche con su novio Yami dirigiéndose a la oficina del padre de Yami para hablar sobre su boda y los proyectos para que Yami trabajara en Japón permanentemente

-Me alegra que te quedes en Japón

-Claro, además cuando nos casemos quiero tener mi casa propia

-Por cierto ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos? ¿Tendremos hijos?

-3 hijos, dos perros y un gato

Tea le sonrió y giró hacia la calle, la ciudad había cambiado mucho en 6 años de estancia en Estados Unidos, sus estudios como bailarina tomaron 3 años pero ella se quedó allá otros 3 más para trabajar en la danza, hasta cierto punto era una bailarina famosa. Mientras cruzaban por la ciudad vio una figura conocida y sospechó que se trataba de Yugi por los mechones tricoles, se sintió desilusionada de sólo saber que podía ver a Yugi pero era obvio que al regresar a Japón lo vería, muy a su pesar porque lo que menos deseaba era ver a Yugi de nuevo. Ahora era feliz con su nuevo novio.

Llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina del padre de Yami el cual se dedicaba al teatro y a la danza, fue por eso que se conocieron Yami y Tea, entraron al edificio y subieron con el padre de Yami, este saludo a Tea feliz y los felicito por la próxima boda. Charlaron durante horas, afortunadamente él sentía apreció por Tea y ella por él. Quedaron en que Yami trabajaría como sub-jefe en la compañía de danza de la ciudad Domino y Tea trabajaría como maestra de danza y como la bailarina principal de la compañía. Al terminar la reunión se fueron de regreso a casa

-Mi padre me dio una casa aquí en Domino, ¿deseas verla?

-Otro día, querido, hoy estoy cansada

La dejó en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron con un beso en los labios, Tea entró a su casa y se tumbó en su cama pensando en ese chico que vio cuando iba con Yami a ver a su padre, estaba segura que era Yugi, además pasaron cerca del taller de Joey. ¿Qué haría si se encontraba con Yugi? ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Había transcurrido un año desde que Yugi y Tea se separaron por el viaje a América, ella estudiaba danza y Yugi trabajaba en la tienda de su abuelo para juntar dinero tener un mejor empleo y así casarse con Tea cuando regresara. Cómo estaban muy lejos sólo se veían por medios digitales que permitían hablar y que se vieran mutuamente sus rostros y así llegaban a hablar durante unas horas. Lo que no sabían era que tenían un enemigo que deseaba que la relación terminara definitivamente entre ambos, él estaba muy molesto de que lo habían descubierto en sus planes y tenía suficiente poder para lograr una separación definitiva entre ambos. Mientras Tea hacia sus ensayos de danza un hombre se le acercó e interrumpió la clase, ella lo reconoció, se trataba de Seto Kaiba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Japón

Kaiba no contestó y la besó en la boca ante el asombro de los alumnos y de ella misma

-Te extrañé mucho, no podía soportar estar sin ti y tuve que venir a América solo para verte

-¿Qué?

Él la levantó del suelo y la puso en su espalda como si fuera un trapo y la arrastro fuera de la clase, ella gritaba pero no pudo evitar ser llevaba por el rico, lo que no sabía era que alguien los grababa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estas tramando ahora?-pregunto Tea afuera del edificio cuando estuvo en el suelo

-Nada. Solo quería verte y pedirte perdón

-Para nada, sólo me querías utilizar

-Es cierto, pero ahora que no estás conmigo me doy cuenta que eres importante para mí y quiero que me des la oportunidad de volver conmigo

-No, ya tengo mi novio y lo amo y él a mí

-¿Yugi? Yugi anda con una mujer desde que te fuiste

-Mentiroso

-Si no me crees te lo demostraré

-Lo que quieras

Tae regresó a su clase aunque los compañeros la interrogaron mucho sobre el asunto del supuesto novio pero ella negó que tuviera relación con Kaiba sin embargo el plan de este se llevó a cabo tal cual lo había planeado.

Yugi llegó a su casa y vio unas cartas del correo, no tenía remitente así que sabía quién las había enviado pero cuando abrió el sobre se le helaron los pies, estaba Kaiba besando a Tea en la boca y luego la levantaba llevándola en la espalda. Al principio Yugi creyó que era una broma pero después recordó que alguien dijo que Kaiba se había ido a Estados Unidos a estar con la mujer que amaba, no podía ser cierto, él sabía que Kaiba no quería a Tea pero ¿qué tal si sí la amaba? o tal vez era un truco. Ese día platicó con Tea como si no estuviera pasando nada y ella no mencionó el asunto, lo que hizo que Yugi se sintiera algo extraño de que ella no le platicara nada. Al pasar los días siguió todo normal hasta que Tea volvió a ver a Kaiba detrás de ella

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Ya te dije, quiero que me des oportunidad

-Ya te dije, no quiero nada contigo

-Bueno, por lo menos acepta mi invitación y sal conmigo a beber

-No bebo

-Sólo una copa no te hará daño

-No

Al ver que ella no le hacía caso desistió pero al día siguiente mientras salía del salón de clases ya vacío llegó alguien inesperado, era un hombre desconocido que parecía mago o brujo y este la miró

-¿Es usted la señorita Tea?

-¿De parte de quién la busca?

-Del señor Kaiba

-Ya dije que no quiero nada con él

Pero cuando se volteó este hombre le tapó la boca con un pañuelo lleno de gas especial y la durmió.

-Ya está amo Kaiba, tal como lo planeo

Kaiba salió de entre las sombras

-Ahora toca lo demás

Kaiba y el hombre llevaron a Tea a la mansión Kaiba en América y ahí hicieron la maldad máxima para separar a la pareja. Todo se debía ver real, sin engaños. Kaiba tomó a Tea y puso las manos de ella rodeando su cuello y la besó en la boca dando a entender que ella le correspondía el beso, el hombre que parecía mago tomó varias fotos, después cambiaron de posición y se tumbó en la cama con Tea abajo y él arriba acomodando la pierna de ella de tal forma que parecía que ella abrazaba el cuerpo de Kaiba con la pierna.

-Señor ¿cree que nos descubran?

-Si lo hacemos bien no se darán cuenta que está dormida

Llegó el momento más importante, después de lograr parecer que ambos se besaban apasionadamente, llegó el climax, Kaiba le subió a Tea la falda y le quito la braga, él se bajó el pantalón y tomaron fotos fingiendo que ella estaba haciendo el amor con Kaiba, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Yugi, sin quitarse la ropa de arriba y sólo bajándose la ropa de abajo, le cubrió un poco el rostro para que no se notara que estaba dormida y parecía que estaba contenta con el momento, finalmente la puso en la cama y él la abrazaba mientras ambos dormían.

-Señor, no me diga que piensa hacer eso con ella

-Claro que no, no soy tan repugnante como para hacerlo sin que esté de acuerdo, además supongo que Yugi ya la estreno después de dos años de ser novios. Llevo planeando esto por 2 años así que debe salir bien.

Pasados unos días Yugi recibió el correo y sintió que su corazón dejaba de palpitar cuando vio las fotos, de la misma forma en que ella lo abrazaba estaba en los brazos de Kaiba y lo peor de todo es que estaba haciendo el amor con él igual que como lo hizo con Yugi. Se quedó paralizado un momento pero luego su cuerpo cayó al suelo, sintió nauseas, le dio diarrea, la mujer que amaba lo había traicionado. Cuando habló con ella no podía contener sus sentimientos

-Tea ¿es verdad esto?-le mostró las fotos

-No puede ser. Yo nunca haría algo

-Pues hasta hacen el amor como tú y yo lo hicimos ¿recuerdas?-Yugi sonaba molesto

-No me digas que crees en eso

-Ya sabía que Kaiba se fue a América a buscar a la mujer que ama pero no pensé que tú reaccionaras así

-Yugi, no puedo ser que tú le creas más a eso que a mí

-Pues se ve muy real.

-Yugi…

-Si no averiguo que fue una trampa no quiero saber nada de ti

Yugi colgó, Tea no supo cómo reaccionar, no le creían, Yugi se soltó llorando amargamente cuando cortó la comunicación. Unos días después Yugi conoció a una chica que fue a su tienda, le coqueteo y le dio un beso en los labios, Yugi retrocedió al beso y sacó de la tienda a la mujer pero fue demasiado tarde porque uno de los hombres de Kaiba grabó todo. Unos días después Tea recibió el correo con las fotos de Yugi besando a otra mujer y su corazón se destruyó. Lloró y lloro sin parar, quiso hablar con Yugi pero este no le contestó hasta que paso una semana

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto y sin interés

-Yugi, si andas con alguien por favor dímelo pero no me engañes, te juro que no te engañado

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de si ando con alguien o no, además ya sé que tú andas con Kaiba

-¿Qué?

-La corporación Kaiba publicó una foto de Kaiba con su novia

Le mostró una foto del periódico japonés donde salían Kaiba y Tea besándose y anunciando su noviazgo, Tea se quedó como hielo.

-No es verdad

-Creo que no eres la mujer que creí que eras

-Yugi…escúchame…yo…

-No quiero saber nada de ti

-Yugi, te di todo mi amor por esos dos años, incluso te di lo más importante para una mujer

-Pues te lo hubieras quedado

Tea sintió que la sangre le faltaba su cuerpo, que su respiración se cortaba, esas palabras fueron suficientes para ella

-Lo que digas, yo tampoco quiero verte nunca más-dijo Tea con voz tranquila y la mirada caída

El plan de Kaiba funcionó, los había separado. Tea colgó y desde ese día nunca más volvió a saber de Yugi ni él de ella. Ambos estuvieron llorando toda la noche, se sentían traicionados, por más que buscaban la forma de creer que todo era un engaño ninguno encontraba la pista para saberlo, un mar de lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos

Continuara..


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

6 meses después de la separación Tea seguía siendo visitada por Kaiba pero ella lo ignoraba, no le importaba si Kaiba había engañado a Yugi, si el tricolor la hubiera amado de verdad le hubiera creído o buscado la forma de averiguar la verdad. Kaiba notó esa frialdad por parte de Tea y entendió que terminó con su novio pero para que fuera creíble todo dejo que pasara un tiempo para que pensaran que eran novios en serio. Cuando pasó el tiempo el periódico de la corporación Kaiba declaró que Seto era oficialmente soltero y que su novia Tea lo dejo. Yugi oyó la noticia pero ya no le importó nada, pensó que era normal que una mujer zorra anduviera de novio en novio y no le dio importancia.

Ya habían pasado 2 años y medio de que Tea se fue a América y ella continuó con sus clases de danza, cada vez era más profesionista. Un día invitaron a un grupo de personas para que vieran a las bailarinas, era los jefes de los grupos de danza y teatro más grandes del mundo, entre ellos estaba Yami

-Les presento a los jefes de las casas de teatro y danza. Hoy vinieron a observar cómo va el avance de las chicas para seleccionar cuales de ustedes tienen más posibilidades de ya lograr entrar en el mundo de los artistas.

Tea vio a Yami, se parecía demasiado a su ex novio pero este era mucho más guapo y con porte, justo como le gustaban los hombres pero no pensaba en tener un nuevo después de lo de Yugi, todavía no se recuperaba de esa, lo que ella no se imagino es que Yami le echo el ojo de la forma en que ella menos deseaba, le gusto desde la primera vez que la vio.

Las chicas hicieron sus bailes cada una a su estilo pero la que más destacó fue Tea, Yami la miraba sorprendido, era la más hermosa de todas las chicas y además su danza era magnifica.

Nuevamente pasaron unos meses y llego la graduación de Tea de la escuela de danza, todas las chicas estaban presentes pero a todas les llamó la atención la actitud de Yami

-Tea, ¿no te has dado cuenta que ese chico te mira mucho?

-¿Qué chico?

-Ese, el que vino a ver como bailábamos, desde entonces te mira mucho

-Eso no me interesa

Tea se volteó quitándole importancia pero cuando las chicas no la vieron giró hacia Yami y noto que la miraba fijamente.

En la graduación cada chica debía bailar algo como despedida, Tea se percató de que Yami sólo prestaba atención a la danza de ella y eso le llamó la atención. Cuando llego la hora de la comida, Tea se acercó a Yami extrañada

-Hola

-Hola Tea

-¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?

-Claro que no. Sería un honor

Tea se sentó a comer con Yami y pasado un rato lo interrogo

-¿Usted a que se dedica?

-Háblame de tu. Me llamo Yami Takahashi

-Ok, Yami

-Mi padre se dedica al teatro y danza, es dueño de una empresa dedicada a apoyo al arte y vine a ver a las bailarinas

-Ya veo.

-¿Tu nombre es Tea Gardner?

-Así es

-Bailas hermoso. Me das dejado con la boca abierta

-¿En serio te gusta?

-Claro, me agradaría la idea de que trabajaras en la compañía de mi padre si lo deseas

-¿Trabajar en tu empresa?

-La empresa de mi padre se llama "Danza y Teatro por un Mundo Mejor"-sacó la tarjeta-es una empresa japonesa pero tiene también establecimientos aquí en Estados Unidos.

-Por cierto hablas bien el japonés.

-Soy japonés pero he vivido aquí desde los 3 años

-Yo llevo viviendo aquí 3 años, iba a regresar en cuanto terminara la escuela pero creo que prefiero seguir aquí un tiempo más

-Pues que suerte, porque nos agradará mucho que nos apoyes con tus bailes

-Lo pensaré

-Ok, le deseo lo mejor. La veo después.

Yami se fue y Tea tuvo que admitir que no le pareció mal chico pero debía tener cuidado, más después de lo de Kaiba y Yugi.

Unos días después Tea fue a la dirección escrita en la tarjeta y al llegar vio a muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres practicando obras de teatro o bailes.

-Hola Tea

Reconoció la voz y al voltear vio a Yami yendo hacia ella

-Hola Yami

-Me alegra que hayas venido. Te presentaré el lugar y todos.

-Está bien

Tea siguió a Yami que la fue presentando a todos y mostrándole todo el lugar. Ya no sabía cuándo iba a regresar a Japón pero lo que si era seguro es que trabajaría para lograr su sueño de ser bailarina, estaba cada vez más cerca de lograrlo y para su sorpresa no se sentía incomoda con Yami a pesar del parecido físico con Yugi, su forma de ser era diferente y solo hacía que Yugi no pasara por el pensamiento de Tea cuando veía a Yami.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Pasados dos meses Tea hacía su trabajo de bailarina dando clases y participando en obras de teatro y un día mientras hacía la limpieza del edificio Yami apareció

-Tea, todavía estás aquí

-Sí, hoy me toca la limpieza así que me quedé después de mi horario

-Ya veo

Yami se quedó callado mirando a Tea y esta se extrañó de su mirada

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tea, ¿te gustaría salir un día de estos conmigo?

Tea se quedó con la boca abierta ¿la estaba invitando a salir?

-¿Salir a dónde?

-Me gustaría invitarte a comer y si quieres podemos ir al cine

Tea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía si era con intenciones románticas o sólo como compañeros pero le dio pena rechazar la invitación.

-Sí, acepto ¿qué día?

-¿Te parece el sábado a las 8:00?

-Ok, no hay problema

En ese momento comenzaron las citas, eran amistosas pero Tea tuvo que admitir que le fue tomando cariño a Yami, era una persona agradable, no recordaba a Yugi cuando estaba con él, Yami disfrutaba mucho las citas pero no pasaban de reuniones de trabajo y citas amistosas.

Tras regresar del cine en una ocasión todo cambio

-Que hermosa estuvo la película ¿no te pareció?

-Sí, muy buena

-Me encantó que se quedaran juntos al final. Siempre me han gustado las historias de amor

-Amor

Yami reflexionó sobre esa palabra y se detuvo, Tea lo miró sorprendida y giró hacia él, estaba con la mirada abajo y pensativo

-¿Te sucede algo?

Yami no respondió por unos segundos pero luego levantó la mirada

-Tea-ella notó que su mirada era firme y llena de decisión-Por favor, acepta ser mi novia

Tea retrocedió abriendo la boca y los ojos con asombro

-Yami…yo..no..

-Sé que no me amas, o al menos eso creo pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser tu pareja

Tea sintió un vuelco, la historia se estaba repitiendo

-Quiero ser más que tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio, tu amante, tu todo.

-Yami…yo…no puedo aceptar. He vivido cosas que no son dignas y no puedo ahora tener una pareja estable

-Si hubo algo malo en tu pasado entonces yo seré tu futuro y juntos los superaremos

-Yami, en serio no puedo

Yami se acercó a ella y le puso su dedo en los labios de ella en señal de que callara

-Date la oportunidad de quererme. Piénsalo, no me respondas ahora

Yami se marchó y Tea ya no supo que decir, nuevamente los hombres iban a ella y ahora se sentía miserable en su interior.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Los días fueron pasando y Tea seguía pensando en sí era correcto aceptar la propuesta de Yami, este esperaba la respuesta tranquilo y sólo se reunían por el trabajo. Un día Tea fue al parque y se sentó en una silla pensativa, ¿era correcto aceptar a Yami? Después de Yugi ya no quería saber de novios, al menos por ahora, primero Kaiba con sus engaños y luego Yugi que no le creyó sus palabras. Ni cuenta se dio que pasaron horas y ella seguía en el parque reflexionando todo lo acontecido años atrás. No vio que Yami pasó cerca del parque con unas bolsas de supermercado y la vio sentada con la mirada cabizbaja, se acercó y ella levantó la mirada al reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué te ves tan triste?

-Estoy bien

Hasta ese momento Tea vio que estaba oscureciendo

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no

Yami le tendió la mano y ella acepto. Se fueron juntos de pronto se soltó la lluvia, corrieron y se refugiaron abajo de kiosco en el mismo parque.

-Lamento los líos que te he metido

-No pidas disculpas, no me molesta estar contigo aunque sea bajo la lluvia.

Tea sonrió y por su mente pasó un recuerdo, era un día lluvioso cuando Yugi y ella se entregaron por primera vez. Miró la lluvia y sintió deseos de llorar, Yami notó en ella una pesadez y puso su mano en el hombro de ella

-¿Estas bien?

Ella temblaba debido a sus lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos azules

-No quiero que la historia se repita. No quiero volver a sentirme traicionada por alguien amado

Yami la escuchó y comprendió que había un sentimiento de dolor en su alma relacionado con el pasado amoroso de Tea.

-Ya no puedo llevar una relación de amor con nadie. Estoy manchada. Por eso sé que mi destino es no tener a nadie conmigo

Yami la agarró por los hombros y la volteó hacia él

-Yo cambiaré eso.

Tea abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo cambiaré ese destino y superaremos juntos esa mancha de tu pasado

-Yami, yo no…

-Lo que te hayan hecho es pasado, yo soy tu futuro. No quiero que me rechaces por los que te hirieron.

-Yami ¿puedes amar a alguien como yo? Traicionada y engañada

-Ya te amo

La respuesta de él sobresalto a la chica en su corazón

-Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez por eso te pedí que trabajaras conmigo, quería estar cerca de ti

-Yami…

-Lo que te haya pasado ya no importa, el futuro es lo importante. Amo a la Tea bailarina, a la Tea sufrida, a la Tea que fue traicionada y engañada, a esa Tea es a la que amo y quiero que ella me amé como yo a ella.

Tea comenzó a llorar mientras él decía estas palabras, era sincero, sin mancha mentirosa, otra oportunidad se estaba abriendo en el corazón de Tea

-Quiero estar contigo siempre, cuando pasemos el noviazgo quiero que te conviertas en mi mujer, pero primero quiero ayudarte a sanar tus heridas de amor para que logremos pasar nuestra vida juntos

Tea lloraba y temblaba, bajó la mirada sin poder contener el mar de lágrimas que salían de ella

-No sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar eso. Pensé que nadie era capaz de amarme por las traiciones de mi pasado y mi corazón destrozado

Yami la abrazó y ella lloró por largo rato mientras la lluvia caía en la ciudad, hasta que Yami tomo el rostro de Tea en sus manos y la beso en la boca. Ella se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso, encontró un nuevo amor y alguien en quien confiar.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Esa noche llegaron a la casa de Tea la cual era de un solo piso. Una vez dentro se besaron apasionadamente y comenzaron a quitarse sus ropas, ella le quito su chamarra, él le empezó a abrir la blusa. Llegaron a la habitación de Tea y ella le quitó a Yami su camisa, Yami le quito el brasier y luego el short mientras que ella le ayudo con el pantalón. Se tumbaron en la cama todavía con las bragas y calzoncillos puestos y Yami la vio

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

Tea le respondió con la cabeza, Yami le devolvió un beso y se quitó su calzón, ella también se quitó su braga mientras Yami le daba un beso en los pezones. Entonces, sucedió de nuevo. Yami y Tea gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en uno, Tea sentía como era embestida varias veces mientras ambos gemían, el acto confirmó algo, Tea sí amaba a Yami y él a ella. Yugi no pasaba por la mente de Tea, ni siquiera aunque el parecido físico era increíble y estaban uniendo sus cuerpos como Tea lo unió con Yugi alguna vez en la bodega de la casa de él. El amor despertó en el corazón de Tea nuevamente.

.

.

La lluvia terminó de caer en la ciudad, de nuevo la lluvia era usada para conectar el amor, Tea descansaba recostada en su cama abrazada a Yami, estaban desnudos y habían terminado de hacer el amor. Le contó toda la historia de su vida amorosa, desde Kaiba hasta Yugi, Yami escuchaba atento sin interrumpir, comprendiendo los motivos por los que Tea estaba herida.

-Me hirió tanto eso que me cerré a todo lo relacionado con parejas y amor. Aún ahora me cuesta trabajo creer que pueda tener una pareja después de todo esto.

-Yo soy tu pareja

-¿Quieres tener una novia como yo?

-A mí no me importa si te pusieron en el periódico como novia de un rico, ni si tuviste sexo con tu ex novio. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio

Yami y Tea se miraron y ella se sintió amada después de mucho tiempo, se besaron y quedaron juntos, unidos en ese amor profundo que había nacido. Yami la beso en el cuello, en los senos y en los pezones mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y por tercera vez en ese día volvieron a unir sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

.

.

Llegó el momento en que Tea decidió regresar a su casa y Yami también decidió irse con ella para no dejarla

-¿Irás a Japón?

-Claro, yo nací en Japón sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarme nuevamente a él.

-Ya no regresaré a América, quiero vivir otra vez en mi tierra

-Mejor aún, voy contigo y trabajo en la compañía de mi padre

-Lo olvide, la empresa de tu padre es japonesa

-Sí, así es.

-Ok, me siento honrada de que vengas conmigo

Yami la abrazó y esta sintió una gran felicidad, amaba y era amada.

.

.

3 semanas antes de regresar a Japón Yami invitó a Tea a un restaurante lujoso, era incómodo estar ahí pero Yami tenía mucho dinero así que él no sentía pesadez ni nada, cuando llegó y se sentó a su lado esta se puso cómoda

-Dijiste que quieres hablar conmigo de algo importante

-Primero comamos y después lo demás

Al terminar de comer, salieron a pasear a la luz de la luna y llegaron al parque, Tea vio el kiosco donde todo comenzó

-¿Recuerdas que fue en ese kiosco donde nos besamos por primera vez?

-Cómo olvidarlo, estabas llorando amargamente

-Pero ahora estoy feliz completamente

Yami tomó la mano de Tea y al miró con firmeza y decisión

-Tea-ella se asustó-llevamos 3 años de novios

-Lo sé, y han sido los mejores años de mi vida

-Lo mismo digo. Estos 3 años han sido maravillosos y por eso me gustaría que sigan pasando más años así

Ante la sorpresa de Tea, Yami se inclinó de rodillas ante ella, sacó un estuche y al abrirlo estaba un anillo hermoso de compromiso

-Yami…eso es…

-Tea, te amo más que a mi vida y quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Tea lo miro anonadada mientras pensaba en el paso al que pasaría casada, pasaría toda su vida con Yami, su único amor. Con un lágrima derrama asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar de la emoción, Yami se levantó, le puso el anillo en su dedo y se unieron en un abrazo profundo y después en un beso dulce y eterno. Estarían juntos toda la vida por siempre y para siempre.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Tras su regreso a Japón Tea tuvo que visitar todos los lugares de su infancia para ver los cambios durante los 6 años que estuvo fuera. Joey la ayudo a recorrer la ciudad, ninguno mencionaba a Yugi ni lo sucedido entre ellos, Joey sospechaba que todo había sido una trampa para separar a Yugi y Tea pero prefirió no decir nada. Mientras tanto, Yugi trabajaba en la tienda de su abuelo cuando una chica entró en la tienda y se impactó al ver de quien se trataba

-¿¡Rebeca!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que vendría a Japón y cómo eres el único que conozco de este país busqué la dirección hasta que la encontré.

-Que gusto verte

Yugi la abrazó y ella correspondió, deseaba que algún día Yugi la amara, estaba segura que lo lograría.

-¿Tienes un lugar donde hospedarte?

-Sí, estoy viviendo en el hotel Domino

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Aún no lo sé, por tiempo indefinido

"Va a depender de ti, de si me logras amar o no"

-Tengo un amigo que renta una casa, si quieres puedo hablar con él para vivas ahí y no tengas que estar en un hotel

-¿Seguro? ¿No lo molestaría?

-Claro que no

Yugi habló con Joey por teléfono sobre el asunto y quedaron en que Rebeca viviría en esa casa, ella acepto y Yugi la llevo a su casa nueva caminando para mostrarle el camino mientras le enseñaba la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, Joey y Tea recorrían la ciudad con gusto cuando de pronto apareció Yami en su auto

-Yami, te presento a mi amigo Joey Wheeler

-Hola Joey

-Hola Yami

-Joey, él es mi novio Yami Takahashi.

-Ya lo había visto la vez pasada pero hasta ahora me lo presentas formalmente

Yami, Joey y Tea se quedaron platicando largo rato sobre sus experiencias, Yami contó cómo conoció a Tea sin decir nada del sufrimiento de su novia. Ninguno vio que muy cerca de ellos estaban Yugi y Rebeca caminando hacia el hogar temporal de la chica rubia. Yugi se paró en seco cuando vio a Tea junto a Joey sonriendo muy feliz. Así que era verdad, había regresado a Japón. Era mucho más hermosa ahora que antes. Rebeca notó que Yugi miraba fijamente a la nada y entonces vio a Joey, Tea y Yami.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Es Joey, el chico que te rentará su vivienda

-Qué alegría. Vamos a saludarlo.

Yugi no quería ir pero una parte de su corazón quería acercarse por eso dijo quién era Joey, para tener un pretexto y acercarse a ella. Se acercaron, no los vieron hasta que hablaron

-Hola Joey

Tea miró a Yugi y sintió que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas, ahí estaba su ex novio Yugi Moto, el hombre que amó y que la trató como animal. Debía disimular o Yami descubriría todo.

-Hola Yugi ¿quién es la acompañante?

-Ella es Rebeca, es la joven de la que te hable, ella va a rentar casa contigo

-Mucho gusto, Rebeca

-Mucho gusto Joey

-¿Te acuerdas de Tea?-preguntó Joey disimulando

-Claro, no supe que regresaste de América ¿cómo te fue?-preguntó Yugi con una gran sonrisa fingiendo que sólo eran amigos

-Muy bien. Llevaba años sin verte.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Yami

-Es Yugi, un amigo mío-Tea nunca le dijo a Yami el nombre de su ex novio

-Hola Yugi, soy Yami Takahashi, el novio de Tea

Yugi le dio la mano pero sintió un gran golpe en su corazón como si algo se le retorciera por dentro.

-Bueno, vamos camino a la casa de Rebeca y de paso los saludamos. Ahora nos retiramos

Yugi y Rebeca se fueron pero tanto Yugi como Tea sentían una pesadez acompañada de dolor, tristeza, confusión y una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Llegaron a la casa y Yugi le mostró a Rebeca su hogar, estuvieron muy contentos allí y después se fueron a comer a un restaurante. Mientras Yami y Tea se retiraron y dejaron a Joey en su trabajo, Tea disimulo con Yami sobre su amistad con Yugi pero no se encontraba bien emocionalmente después de verlo.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Al día siguiente de lo anterior Yugi se reunió con Joey para hablar sobre el asunto

-Te iba a decir que tiene novio pero no me dejaste terminar

-Nunca pensé que tuviera novio, con lo traicionera que es

-Yugi, yo creo que ella no hizo eso, estoy seguro que fue una trampa de Kaiba

-Ya empiezas con eso

-Yugi, Tea es sincera, siempre lo ha sido, ella no haría algo así. Kaiba es malvado, le ha hecho daño a todas las mujeres que han andado con él.

-Aunque fuera una trampa de Kaiba ya todo está en el pasado, ella tiene novio y yo estoy trabajando.

-Pero tú la amas

-Claro que no. Dejé de amarla cuando me traiciono con Kaiba

-Estas mintiendo, se nota en tu forma de actuar que la amas mucho

Yugi se despidió de su amigo y fue a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Joey, él no recordaba sentir aún amor por ella, para él Tea ya era parte de su pasado y no había forma de volver con ella. De todos modos no podía pensar en andar con Tea, ella ya tenía su pareja, lo que aún no sabía era sobre el compromiso, además no le interesaba tener novia ahora. Por su parte, Tea estaba impactada de ver a Yugi, había cambiado mucho, ya no tenía esa apariencia de niño como antes pero eso no lo igualaba a su Yami y futuro esposo. No le importaba encontrarse con Yugi, ella tenía bien definidos sus sentimientos y Yami era el hombre de su vida. En esos momentos Tea lavaba los trastes cuando Yami llegó y le pasó los brazos por detrás

-¿En qué piensas?

-En si es mejor un vestido de novia largo o corto.-mintió

-Con el que sea te verás hermosa

-Te cegó el amor

-Me cegaste con tu danza-le dio un beso en el hombro

Pasaron unos cuantos días y en la empresa de Yami se organizaba una obra teatral de danza en la que Tea participaría, era sencilla pero debían ensayar y Tea estaba muy emocionada. Yugi se enteró por medio de Joey en donde trabajaba Tea y supo sobre la obra.

-Yugi, compré dos boletos para ir a ver a tu amiga-dijo Rebeca

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa chica Tea es tu amiga, así que pensé en que deberíamos ver la obra de teatro que presentarán y saludarla

Yugi no tenía interés pero no podía rechazar la oferta de Rebeca y en el fondo deseaba ver a Tea aunque la odiara. Llegó el día de la presentación y Yugi fue con Rebeca, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y la obra comenzó. Tea estaba en el escenario bailando junto con otras chicas, Yami observaba en primera fila viendo a su novia y Yugi estaba en el centro de la sala. Tea vio a su novio y sintió gusto, eso la animo más a seguir bailando pero sus ojos se toparon con Yugi y se puso nerviosa. Su danza continúo bien, sin problemas pero no dejaba de ver a ambos tricolores, su antiguo amor y su amor actual. De pronto Yugi tuvo una idea macabra en mente, cuando se aseguró que Tea los observaba bien…

-Rebeca…

-¿Qué pasa?

Al momento en que Rebeca giró la cabeza hacia Yugi este la besó en la boca, Tea sintió un vuelco en su corazón y abrió los ojos como platos. Yugi besando a Rebeca, estaba compartiendo sus labios con otra chica. Rebeca al principio no entendía que pasaba pero pronto correspondió el beso y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugi, este le respondió igual y Tea sintió ira en su corazón, en ese instante, Tea se cayó al suelo. Los espectadores se sorprendieron y se levantaron, Yami se acercó al escenario asustado, Tea yacía en el suelo y se agarró su pie, levantó la mirada y vio a Yugi separando su boca de la Rebeca, un dolor punzante la invadió en su pecho. Yami subió al escenario y cargó a Tea para llevarla a la enfermería, Yugi vio todo y se dio cuenta que su plan funciono.

Tea fue atendida en la enfermería debido a la caída

-No se preocupe señorita, su pie estará bien, solo necesita descansar por un tiempo y no bailar.

La enfermera se fue y Yami acompañaba a Tea preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió? Nunca te has caído

-No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo

Yami acarició la mano de Tea con amor y le dio un beso en ella, Tea se sintió feliz por el gesto de amor pero no comprendía los sentimientos que la invadieron cuando vio ese beso.

Al terminar la obra, Yugi y Rebeca se fueron caminando de regreso y ella estaba muy nerviosa, Yugi sonreía en su interior con cierta malicia, había provocado que Tea tropezara.

-Yugi…¿Por qué me besaste?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que fue mi primer beso y no entiendo que te sucede, nunca lo habías hecho

Yugi se dio cuenta que se había precipitado pero ahora no había vuelta de hoja

-Rebeca, sé mi novia

Rebeca se detuvo en seco, esas eran las palabras mágicas que quería escuchar

-¿Es en serio, Yugi?

-Sí, me gustas. Quiero que seas mi novia

-Sí, acepto

Rebeca se abalanzó hacia Yugi y le devolvió el beso, Yugi tuvo que corresponder el beso, ni cuenta se daba que estaba convirtiéndose en alguien como Kaiba, con tal de causar problemas a su ex novia.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Aunque no era grave el golpe que se dió en el tobillo Yami no dejó ir a Tea a su casa y se quedó a vivir con él durante los días de reposo mientras se recuperaba completamente. Para Tea no era molestia, al contrario, le encantaba estar con su novio y para Yami era pretexto para tenerla con él.

-Por cierto, no hemos puesto fecha para la boda-dijo Yami

-He pensado en junio del próximo año

-¿Hasta junio? Falta año y medio para eso

-Lo sé, pero hay cosas que quiero organizar todavía antes de casarme y tú también tienes asuntos que atender para la empresa y quedarte en Japón

-Tienes razón, entonces tendré que esperar todo un año para que seas mi esposa

-Al menos estamos cerca y no tenemos que esperar tanto para estar juntos

Yami sonrió con eso. Por otra parte, Yugi y Rebeca iniciaron su relación, iban y venían, Yugi disfrutaba de estar con Rebeca pero no sentía amor por ella, solo le agradaba. Un mes después, Joey organizó una fiesta para todos sus amigos e invitó a ambas parejas. Yami y Tea fueron juntos y se presentaron ante Tristan, Serenity y los demás invitados. Cuando Yugi y Rebeca llegaron Tea lo miró pero fingió que no le daba importancia. La fiesta fue maravillosa y genial, la convivencia era de lo mejor hasta que alguien lanzó una pregunta que cambió todo

-Yugi, ¿quién es la bella chica que te acompaña?-preguntó Duke

-Es Rebeca, mi novia

Tea se mordió los labios y sintió de nuevo ese dolor punzante en su pecho, no entendía porque sentía eso; Yugi con novia, no podía soportar la idea, pero ¿qué le importaba? Ella tenía su novio y se iba a casar con él. Cuando la fiesta terminó todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ambas parejas se cruzaron a la salida del salón

-Te felicito, tu novia es hermosa-dijo Yami haciendo que Rebeca se pusiera roja

-Gracias, Tea también es hermosa

Tea sintió dulzura al oír eso de parte de Yugi pero sabía que era una mentira.

-Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo.-dijo Yami abrazando a Tea

Ahora era Yugi quién sintió el mismo dolor punzante al saber que Tea era amada por otra persona. Las parejas se despidieron y antes de alejarse demasiado Yugi volteó a ver a Tea que estaba abrazada a su novio, desilusionado miró de nuevo adelante, justo cuando se volteó Tea miró atrás y vio a Yugi de espaldas caminando con Rebeca.

Pasaron los días y nada cambio, Yami y Tea organizaban los preparativos para la boda dentro de un año y medio y Yugi y Rebeca llevaban un noviazgo sencillo que no pasaba de unos besos y salidas cine. En ocasiones Tea llegó a pasar cerca de la tienda del abuelo de Yugi y tuvo tentación de ir a verlo, le hacía mal saber que Yugi tenía novia aunque no sabía la razón. En una ocasión Tea no resistió más y fue a la tienda de Yugi, al llegar no estaba Yugi sino la madre de este

-¿¡Tea!? No lo puedo creer

-Hola señora. ¿Me recuerda?

-Claro. No creí que volverías a Japón después de tanto tiempo

-Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios. Estaba haciendo la limpieza y atendiendo la tienda ya que Yugi no esta

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Yugi?

-Esta con Rebeca

Tea quedó petrificada y su mirada se perdió en el vacío ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Rebeca? La mujer se dio cuenta que Tea estaba rara

-¿Te sucede algo?

Tea no pudo responder y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla ante la sorpresa de la madre de Yugi

-¿Estás bien, querida?

-Estoy muy bien.-empezaron a salir más lágrimas-Estoy bastante bien

-Tea querida

La madre de Yugi abrazó a Tea y esta le devolvió el abrazo mientras le salían lágrimas a borbotones, no podían parar las lágrimas; le dolía que Yugi estuviera con otra pero su amor por su novio era grande. No sabía que le pasaba a su corazón, amaba a su novio pero se consumía en tristeza cuando Yugi estaba Rebeca, de solo pensar en que estuvieran juntos el dolor punzante regresaba. La señora la consolaba como si se tratara de su hija y ella la abrazaba como si fuera su propia madre. Lloró y lloró hasta que se desahogó y después de eso se fue directo a su casa, se tumbó en su cama y estuvo pensando mucho en todo lo que sentía, pero no encontraba respuesta a su duda ¿Por qué se sentía celosa? Amaba a Yami más que a su vida pero sus celos eran por Yugi. Tanto pensó en eso que se quedó dormida. Tea no se daba cuenta pero su corazón se estaba debatiendo entre dos amores, tanto Yami como Yugi la amaban y ella amaba a ambos.

Continuara...

 **Ya empieza a tomar sentido el título de la historia, jijijiji. Lamento las faltas de ortografía y la pésima redacción estaré corriendo lo mejor posible. NO es justificante pero es mi segundo fic así que es normal este tipo de errores.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Como si el destino quisiera juntarlos, mientras iba de compras, Tea se encontró con Yugi en el supermercado al momento de escoger qué fruta comprar. A la salida se reunieron en el parque más cercano y ambos estaban algo incómodos pero ambos deseaban seguir en contacto

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Yugi

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien ¿cómo está tu novio?

-Muy bien ¿y tu novia?

-Bien

La conversación no era muy buena, si es que eso se podía llamar conversación.

-¿De dónde salió Rebeca?

-La conocí en China

-¿Fuiste a China?

-Sí, decidí viajar y por eso motivo escogí China

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viviendo allí?

-2 años

-wowww, es mucho ¿qué tal es por allá?

-Muy bonito, te lo recomiendo

De nuevo hubo silencio entre ambos.

-¿Yami sabe de nosotros?

-Sabe que tuve un novio pero no sabe quién es

-¿Le contaste todo? ¿Le dijiste que traicionaste a tu novio con otro chico que te había engañado?

Tea escuchó eso y le dio una cachetada a Yugi haciendo que la mejilla de este se pusiera roja

-Mira quien lo dice, el que me engañó con otra mujer

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tú fuiste la que me engañó

-Tú andabas con otra chica mientras yo estaba fuera y la besaste, todo porque creíste las tonterías de Kaiba

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tuve ninguna chica, tú te fuiste con otro

Tea le devolvió la cachetada

-Olvídalo de todos modos ya tengo a alguien que me ama realmente y seré su esposa.

Se alejó enojada con sus compras en manos pero Yugi no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Esposa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

.

.

Yugi fue a discutir con Joey sobre el asunto, la única persona en la que confiaba ahora

-Yo te dije que el malvado era Kaiba no Tea

-Según Tea dice que yo besé a otra chica pero no andaba con nadie cuando Tea andaba en Estados Unidos

-Tal vez lo mejor es que busques a Kaiba y averigües lo que pasó

Yugi hizo memoria de algo, en esos tiempos una mujer desconocida entró en su tienda y le dio un beso en la boca, él la sacó del lugar pero ahora se le hacía sospechoso

-¿Cómo localizaré a Kaiba?

-Es uno de los ricos, sólo hay que ir a su compañía y pedir hablar con él.

Yugi pensó que sería bueno aclarar las cosas, aunque tampoco le veía mucho el caso, de todos modos Tea ya tenía novio

-Por cierto ¿tú sabías que Tea se va a casar con Yami?

-¿Qué? No pensé que decidiera casarse tan joven

-Eso me dijo, que será la esposa de Yami

-Tal vez sólo lo dijo porque está enojada contigo

Tea aún no revelaba a sus amigos sobre su compromiso y futura boda precisamente para evitar problemas o comentarios. En el camino a su casa, Yugi se quedó analizando muchas cosas, sobre si era una trampa de Kaiba, si Tea lo amó realmente, siempre recordó a Tea como una persona sincera pero la gente cambia y era obvio que no podía ser siempre una señorita linda que lo amara de todo corazón. En esos momentos recordó que nunca permitió que Tea explicara su versión de la historia, sólo terminó con ella y ya, tal vez Kaiba fue le culpable de todo. Los pensamientos pasaban por su mente sin control y sentía que su cabeza iba a reventar, tomó una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi fue a la corporación Kaiba pero los gerentes no lo dejaban pasar sin cita, sin embargo para su suerte pareció Mokuba, el hermano de Kaiba y este lo dejó pasar a ver a Seto. Entró a la oficina de Seto Kaiba y este mostró una mirada asombrada cuando reconoció a Yugi

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kaiba

-No tengo nada que decirte, ya no somos compañeros de escuela como para que me digas que tengo que escucharte

Kaiba iba a levantar un teléfono para avisar que sacaran a Yugi cuando este lo interrumpió

-¿Tú hiciste que Tea y yo nos separáramos?

Kaiba se quedó petrificado en su lugar como si no supiera cómo reaccionar

-No sé qué me hablas

-Dime la verdad ¿hiciste algo para separarnos?

-Si te separaste de tu novia fue por causa de ustedes, no mía

-Sé honesto. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

Kaiba lo miró fijamente y entonces comprendió que era mejor revelar la verdad, ya era el momento

-Sí, yo influí para que se separaran

Yugi se abalanzó contra él para golpearlo pero Kaiba lo esquivo y Yugi se golpeó contra el escritorio

-Tranquilo, puedo hacer que te arresten

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Kaiba contó toda la historia, cómo había funcionado el engaño de las fotos y sobre la chica que besó Yugi ya que por medio de ella Tea también desconfió de él, Yugi sentía que le hervía la sangre por dentro al escuchar toda la verdad

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Estaba molesto de que me quitarás la oportunidad de estar con una chica, sin mencionar que me quitaste a la más hermosa del colegio

-Por una tontería así arruinaste mi relación

-Espera, aunque yo intervine si de verdad se amaran hubieran superado los problemas

Yugi no pudo con eso, hasta cierto punto tenía razón Kaiba con todo eso

-Al menos ya sé la verdad

Yugi salió de la oficina pero se sentía destrozado por dentro. Las palabras de Kaiba lo dejaron pensativo sobre ese asunto, él había dejado a la mujer que amaba por una tontería y ni siquiera dejó que Tea le explicara la situación. Sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho, su amada Tea fue abandonada por él sin motivo y ahora estaba con otro, pero el culpable de todo era él mismo, Yugi Moto, y ahora no había forma de cambiar las cosas, la había perdido, perdió a la mujer que amaba

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

A raíz de eso Yugi sentía una combinación de tristeza, ira, dolor y arrepentimiento, deseaba confesarle la verdad a Tea aunque sabía que eso no significaba que ella volvería con él. Sólo deseaba que ella supiera la verdad para que no lo odiara y pudiera ser feliz con Yami. Tomó la decisión de que si Dios quería que Tea que se enterara de la verdad se darían las cosas para revelarle todo, sino dejaría todo como esta y que Tea siguiera pensando en Yugi como el malo del cuento.

Yugi hacía mucho esfuerzo en estar con Rebeca de una forma diferente, trataba de enamorarse de ella, pero no podía, por más citas que tuviera no era capaz de lograr amarla, su mente estaba puesta en Tea y conforme pasaba el tiempo Yugi fue dándose cuenta poco a poco de la realidad, amaba a Tea, no la dejó de amar nunca pero su idea de no revelar la verdad hasta que se diera la oportunidad seguía en pie. Ahora sabía que si amas a alguien lo debes dejar libre y él deseaba la felicidad de Tea, esa felicidad ya no estaba con él sino con Yami.

Por su parte Tea seguía haciendo los preparativos para su boda al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba al trabajo y a la danza, ya estaba recuperada de la caída pero su corazón se debatía aún entre sus dos amores. Cada vez que veía a Yugi con Rebeca se molestaba mucho, pero amaba a Yami con todo su corazón y deseaba pasar toda su vida con él.

En ocasiones Yugi y Tea se encontraban mientras él visitaba el teatro, en el supermercado, en las tiendas pero no se dirigían la palabra más que pocas veces y no hablaban sobre su pasado.

Un domingo cualquiera Yami y Tea estaban en el parque hablando y divirtiéndose con unos helados cuando vieron a Yugi y Rebeca llegar también

-¡Yugi! ¡Rebeca!

Ellos voltearon al escuchar a Yami y tanto Tea como Yugi vieron que siempre algo los juntaba

-Hola Yami, hola Tea-dijo Rebeca

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Yami

-Muy bien, Yugi y yo vinimos a sentarnos aquí a descansar

-Nosotros vamos a ir a comer en unos momentos a un restaurante ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

-Claro, será un placer

Yugi y Tea se sintieron nerviosos por eso pero no pudieron negarse o levantarían sospechas. En el restaurante, Yami y Rebeca platicaron todo el tiempo sin parar mientras que Yugi y Tea no decían ni una palabra, solo podían pensar en que siempre estaban juntos cuando más trataban de estar separados

-¿Y ustedes no piensan casarse?-pregunto Yami y Tea tuvo miedo de la respuesta

-Aún no-dijo Yugi-Es muy pronto para nosotros

-Nosotros nos vamos a casar dentro de un año y 3 meses

Yugi fue golpeado por dentro y Tea no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando Yami hablaba de eso le daba gusto pero en esos momentos no se sentía contenta

-Que bien, me da gusto por ustedes-dijo Rebeca

Al salir del lugar tomaron sus caminos, Tea iba con la mirada caída y Yugi se sentía pesado

-Tus amigos son agradables todos-dijo Yami y al ver que no recibía respuesta giró y notó lo cabizbaja que estaba su prometida-¿T encuentras bien?

-Yami a veces tengo ganas de adelantar la boda y casarnos más pronto

-Si quieres lo hacemos, yo encantado de que se te conviertas pronto en mi esposa

-¿Crees que sea correcto? Aún hay cosas por arreglar

-Por mí está bien pero no sé cómo te sientas tú

-¿Podrías hablar con tu padre sobre el asunto?

-Está bien. Conociéndolo querrá que sea pronto pero ¿Por qué deseas adelantar la boda?

-También quiero estar contigo lo más rápido posible

El corazón de Yami palpito de alegría, se detuvo, agarró del brazo a Tea y la jalo a él abrazándola y besándola en los labios, ella correspondió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Yugi dejó a Rebeca en su casa rentada mientras viviera en Japón

-Bueno Rebeca te veré después, que descanses

-Yugi-Rebeca lo detuvo cuando se iba

Él la miró y vio que estaba sonrojada con la cabeza baja y temblando de nervios

-¿Qué sucede, Rebeca?

-Yugi...-levantó la mirada avergonzada-...hay algo que quiero saber

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cuándo me harás el amor?

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido, era verdad, nunca había hecho el amor con Rebeca, ahora que lo pensaba Tea era la única con la que lo había hecho en su vida.

-Pues...no lo sé...mmm...¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que todas las parejas que se aman lo hacen y tú no lo has hecho conmigo

-A veces es mejor esperar, te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-El suficiente. Te prometo que lo haremos un día

-¿Seguro? Nunca lo he hecho con nadie así que no esperes mucho

-Está bien, cuando se el momento lo haremos

Se despidió de ella pero Yugi se dio cuenta que estaba complicando la cosa cada vez más, no la amaba, Yugi no era de los que lo hacían con cualquiera, sólo lo hacía con quien amaba y su único amor era Tea, tardó mucho en entenderlo pero lo sabía ahora, que nunca la dejó de amar.

Tres días después Tea fue a la panadería y para su sorpresa Yugi estaba ahí también escogiendo panes

-Hola Yugi

-Hola Tea

Ambos hicieron sus compras y se fueron caminando juntos a la casa de ella para acompañarla

-Perdón por lo que dije

-¿De qué?

-Sobre nuestra última conversación

-Olvídalo, ya sé que sientes coraje hacía mí por lo sucedido hace años

-No siento coraje, no tengo porque estar enojado contigo

-Qué raro, pensé que me odiabas porque según tú yo te engañé

-Tú no me engañaste, fue Kaiba, nos engañó a los dos-su oportunidad llegó

Tea se detuvo cuando oyó eso y Yugi la observó, estaba de espaldas a él

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué Kaiba nos engañó?

-Así es, Kaiba planeó todo para que nos separamos

Le contó toda la historia sobre las fotos de ella y de él con otras personas

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Fui a verlo personalmente pero decidí que debía esperar para decírtelo

Tea no dijo nada, se quedó callada, escuchando y pensando todo lo que oía, ya sabía que era un engaño pero no que las fotos de Yugi besando a otra chica también lo eran, se separó del hombre que ama solo por una tontería de esas

-Es bueno saber la verdad aunque eso no cambia las cosas

-Lo sé y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con Yami

Esas palabras la hirieron, ser feliz con otro que no era Yugi

-Yo deseo lo mismo, que seas feliz con Rebeca

El dolor punzante regresó en Yugi

-Pues bien, no era nuestro destino estar juntos

Yugi avanzó y Tea sintió mucho dolor ante esas palabras.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Yami y Tea vivían en la misma casa pero también a veces Tea se alojaba en la casa de su madre la cual por cuestiones de trabajo nunca estaba en casa igual que su padre. La vida en la ciudad era hermosa y su trabajo la tenía ocupada sobre todo relacionado con la danza y la boda, Yami aún discutía con su padre sobre las posibilidades de adelantar la boda pero había muchos impedimentos, pero eso no impedía que Tea se gozara en el amor con Yami. Se cuidaba para evitar un embarazo pero no le gustaba tomar pastillas, decían que eran peligrosas a largo plazo, así que pensaba dejar de usarlas en algún momento y protegerse sólo con condón pero eso lo debía hablar con Yami, después de todo quería tener un bebé con Yami pero no ahora.

Yugi continuaba esquivando a Rebeca en sus planes íntimos y se la llevaba tranquila con ella, continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por amarla pero no lo conseguía y su amor por Tea no disminuía pero era imposible de lograr.

Unos días después, Yugi limpiaba su tienda pensando en cómo solucionar el problema con Rebeca cuando su madre apareció

-Yugi, se me olvidó decirte que hace varios días vino Tea a la tienda

El corazón de Yugi palpitó velozmente

-¿Tea? ¿A qué vino?

-Vino a saludar pero estaba muy rara

-¿Qué tenía?

-Cuando le dije que andabas con Rebeca se soltó llorando amargamente

-¿Lloró? ¿Por qué?

-No te lo quería decir pero creo que Tea aún te ama

-No es verdad, ella tiene novio

-¿Tiene novio? Que extraño, me dio la impresión de que te ama mucho, siente celos de verte con Rebeca

¿Celos? Tea celosa de verlo con otra. Yugi no creía que Tea aun lo amara pero recordó que ella se cayó cuando lo vio besarse con Rebeca. Esa noche, Yugi no durmió pro reflexionar sobre eso, si Tea lo amaba ¿Por qué estaba con Yami? Tendría que averiguar si eso era verdad. No podía ser verdad que Tea lo amara todavía.

Al día siguiente, jueves, Yugi fue al trabajo de Tea en el teatro, notó que ella ya no se sentía molesta con él al saber la verdad pero aún había una atmosfera incomoda en el ambiente

-¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Tea-la miró fijamente-¿Por qué te molesta que este con Rebeca?

Tea sintió un balde agua fría caer sobre ella

-Ya te dije que deseo tu felicidad con ella

-Mentirosa. Mi madre me contó que lloraste cuando supiste de mi relación con Rebeca

-Lloré de felicidad

-Estabas triste

-Seguramente se confundió tu madre, lo digo sin ofender, pero ella se equivocó en su perspectiva

-¿Aún me amas?

-Ya te dije que no

-Quiero saber la verdad

-¿Para qué? Aún si dijera que sí tú tienes a Rebeca

-Te equivocas, no amo a Rebeca, te amo a ti

Tea sintió de nuevo el agua fría caer sobre ella, sin pensarlo, le dio una cachetada en la mejilla

-Escucha, si quieres arruinar mi nueva relación solo porque la nuestra se arruinó no te va a funcionar

Tea se alejó y Yugi la miró ¿Por qué tenía que amar a una mujer como ella? No deseaba arruinar la relación de ella, sólo quería confirmar sus sospechas, a veces creía que ella lo amaba pero otras veces sentía que no era así.

Esa noche, Tea no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza

"¿Aún me amas?"

No, estaba segura que no, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le daban celos cada vez que veía a Yugi con Rebeca? No podía soportar que Yugi estuviera con otra mujer, le molestaba. Por su mente pasó el día que lo vio besándose con ella y su alma se consumió, no quería que Yugi besara a otra mujer y entonces pasó por su mente que ambos hacían el amor, se imaginó a ambos casándose y teniendo hijos, el solo imaginarlo hacía que su corazón se marchitara en muchos pedazos, no lo soportaba.

"Te equivocas, no amo a Rebeca, te amo a ti"

Esas palabras la llenaron de felicidad en su interior pero tuvo que disimular lo que sintió en ese momento o Yugi pensaría cosas raras. No debió de golpearlo, él decía la verdad, era un chico honesto.

Entonces lo entendió, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ella amaba a Yugi. No, no es verdad, ella no podía seguir amando a Yugi, ella lo dejo de amar cuando pasó lo de Kaiba, ahora sabía que todo fue un engaño pero su corazón no podía seguir amando a ese chico. Tea lloró ante ese descubrimiento, amaba a Yugi, lo amaba mucho más de lo que creía, pero entonces…¿Dónde quedaba Yami?

Al recordar a Yami corrió y fue a la casa de él lo más rápido que pudo correr, tocó el timbre y él le abrió

-¡Tea! Que sorpresa

Ella entró empujándolo y lo abrazó, Yami estaba asombrado de esa reacción

-¿Pasa algo, Tea?

Ella no respondió y siguió abrazándolo con todo el amor que tenía para con él, Yami no entendía la reacción de su novia pero la abrazó contento de que ella lo buscara cuando se sintiera triste

-Te amo-dijo Tea

-Lo sé

-Mucho

-Lo sé

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y este le correspondió abrazándola más fuerte, su beso estaba lleno de pasión y finalmente Yami la cargó y la llevó a su habitación.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Yugi y Rebeca estaban en la sala de la casa de Yugi besándose en los labios apasionadamente, la mano de Rebeca fue bajando de la espalda de Yugi a su cinturón del pantalón y trato de bajarlo pero Yugi la detuvo

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-No me siento listo

-Los hombres siempre están listo para hacerlo, son las mujeres las que no quieren

-Pero yo soy diferente, no me gusta la idea de hacerlo tan rápido

-¿Lo has hecho antes?

-Con mi ex novia

-¿Cuánto te tardaste?

-Dos años

-¿Y la amabas?

-Claro, me gustaba mucho

-Entonces podré esperar, si con ella te tardaste mucho es normal que conmigo lo hagas

-Sí, así me siento más cómodo

Rebeca se recargó en el hombro de Yugi y este se sintió mal por ella, la estaba engañando, eso lo hacía igual a Kaiba, pero no sabía cómo terminar con ella sin lastimarla.

La llevo a su casa y la dejo en la puerta de esta, Tea caminaba cerca de ahí camino a la casa de su madre cuando los vio y se escondió en la esquina detrás de la pared de una casa

-Yugi, mi amor, gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana

-Será dentro de 4 días porque estaré ocupado

-Ok, no tengo problema mientras te vea

Rebeca beso a Yugi en la boca con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y este le correspondió, su beso fue largo y apasionado, Tea los vio y se mordió los labios para no gritar y separarlos, de nuevo los celos la invadían. Yugi se separó de Rebeca y esta entró a la casa, el chico camino de vuelta a su casa cuando al girar su cabeza vio a Tea, esta al ser descubierta no supo cómo reaccionar y salió corriendo, Yugi la siguió. Tea huía, no dejaba de correr, ni sabía a donde corría pero debía escapar antes de que la agarrara, Yugi la siguió, corría muy rápido pero no la dejaría escapar, ella lo estaba espiando mientras besaba a Rebeca. Corrían, corrían, pasaron por varias calles, casi se tropiezan y golpean a varias personas en su corrediza, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Tea. Entonces Yugi la alcanzó, extendió su mano y la tomó por ambos brazos, Tea puso resistencia y trató de zafarse pero la fuerza de Yugi fue mayor, ya había crecido.

-¿Por qué huiste cuando me viste?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡RESPONDEME!

La voz de Yugi fue fuerte, en un grito y Tea se asustó, nunca lo había escuchado gritar de esa forma y quedó petrificada ante eso

-¡Dime! ¿Por qué huiste de esa forma?

-Yo…

Un trueno sonó en el cielo, de nuevo la lluvia iba a caer

-¿Es porque me viste con Rebeca?

-Yugi…yo…yo

-Estas celosa ¿verdad? No puedes soportar que esté con Rebeca

-No es verdad

-Entonces ¿Por qué huiste? No tenías motivo para hacerlo pero escapaste con miedo cuando me viste

Las lágrimas salieron más abundantemente y Tea se derrumbó en el suelo pero Yugi no la soltaba de los brazos, no paraba de llorar, necesitaba llorar.

-Ya basta, por favor, detente

Yugi la veía, no la soltaba, sabía que escaparía si lo hacía, se agachó para estar a su altura mientras ella tenía la miraba caída y evita fijar sus ojos en los de él

-Ya no quiero más esto. No puedo llevar esta carga más tiempo

-¿Qué carga?

-La carga del amor que tengo

Yugi sintió un nudo en su corazón

-Te amo demasiado y no quiero verte con otra mujer. Ya no puedo llevar todo esto. Sufro mucho cuando amo a alguien. Nunca te dejé de amar y eso me duele mucho-no paraba de llorar y gritar, él la miraba seriamente-Desearía poder evitar que estés con otra persona. Soy tan egoísta que no dejo que estés con otra mujer. No puedo seguir llevando este amor en mi pecho, me ahoga. Quiero dejar de amarte para siempre, quiero olvidar lo que siento por ti, quiero que nos dejemos de…

No terminó la frase, Yugi la abrazó y la beso en la boca, su abrazo era demasiado fuerte, no la soltaba, Tea estaba con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. De nuevo esos labios estaban en contacto con los suyos, esos labios que hace mucho tiempo dejo de besar. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió, paso sus manos detrás de la espalda de Yugi y empezó a besarlo ella también.

.

.

Yami estaba en la oficina de su padre haciendo trabajos y arreglos sobre la danza y el teatro, había un plan de traer a gente del extranjero a una obra de ballet clásico, su idea era crear la obra del "Lago de los Cisnes" con bailarines de otros países pero no eran tan fácil como creía. Ese día no vería a su novia, no era la primera vez, varias veces no la veía, no tenían que estar pegados todo el día, si la mayor parte del tiempo lo estaban y eso era lo importante. Continuo su trabajo con esmero, se asomó por la ventana y vio como cada vez se estaba oscureciendo más en la ciudad.

.

.

La noche cayó en la ciudad, no llovió como creyeron todos, en la casa de su madre descansaba Tea en su cama, estaba desnuda completamente y a su lado estaba Yugi también descansando, ambos miraban el techo sin decir ni una palabra hasta que rompieron el silencio.

-¿Qué tal?

-Has cambiado

-¿En qué sentido?

-En todo. Tu forma de hacer el amor, tu cuerpo, tu belleza, todo. Eres más hermosa ahora que antes

-Recuerdo que cuando lo hicimos hace años ni siquiera me viste desnuda

-No, solo nos bajamos la ropa de abajo para poder hacerlo, no te quite la blusa ni nada, ni tú tampoco lo hiciste

-Éramos jóvenes, queríamos experimentar

-No, yo deseaba poseer antes de que te fueras, además fue impulso, no lo planee

-Yo tampoco

-Sé honesta conmigo en algo

-Dime

-¿Has hecho el amor con Yami?

Tea no supo si sería bueno contestar pero era lo mejor y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que si

-¿Desde cuándo lo haces con él?

-Desde que empezamos a ser novios hace como 4 años

-Conmigo te tardaste 2 años y con él fue enseguida

-Te lo dije hace un momento, éramos jóvenes y queríamos experimentar

-Y éramos primerizos

-Ahora yo pregunto

-Ok

-¿Has hecho el amor con Rebeca?

-No

-¿Has tenido novias o novias mientras yo no estaba contigo?

-No

-¿Te enamoraste de otra después de mí?

-No

-A todo respondes que no

-Porque esa es la respuesta

-¿Has tenido sexo con otras mujeres además de mí?

-No

-No lo puedo creer, yo soy la que queda mal.

-Te adelantaste mucho en buscar un nuevo amor

-No lo busqué, él llegó

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

Tea le contó toda su historia con Yami

-¿Lo amas?

-Si

-Entonces si eres peor que yo

-¿Por qué?

-Amas a dos hombres

-Soy pecadora

-Muy pecadora

-¿Qué haré?

-Ni yo tengo la respuesta

-Yo tampoco, ni se me ocurre

-Uno saldrá desilusionado

-¿Crees que seas tú?

Yugi sintió de nuevo ese vuelco

-No lo sé

Se quedaron callados, era mejor estar en silencio que hablar, sólo había problemas en la vida de ambos y al hablar los sacaban a flote, miraron el techo largo rato hasta que Yugi volteó a verla y quitó la sábana que cubría a la chica destapando sus senos

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quería verlos, hace años no vi cómo eran tus senos

-Eres un poco loco ahora

Yugi la miró, efectivamente ambos cambiaron con los años, se vieron y entonces se besaron y abrazaron nuevamente. No quería separarse, se amaban, Yugi no la soltaba, Tea también lo amaba y quería estar con él después de mucho tiempo de vivir en mentiras.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Al día siguiente del suceso Tea se encontró con Yami y al principio sintió nervio pero después volvió todo a la normalidad, lo saludo normal, lo abrazó, lo beso y en la noche se entregó a él. Yugi vivió algo parecido, paseaba con Rebeca, iban a todos los lugares de la ciudad y regresaban a casa a descansar y ver películas. Fueron pasando los días y entonces Yugi y Tea iniciaron una doble vida, ciertos días estaban con sus parejas y otros entre ellos mismos. Se alejaban lo más posible de la ciudad Domino, ponían pretextos y se reunían, salían a pasear, comían, bebían, hacían el amor, pero los demás días y tiempo lo compartían con Yami y Rebeca. Transcurrieron 3 meses desde aquello y nadie sospechaba nada

-Creo que esto está mal-dijo Tea un día entre las sábanas de la cama de un hotel en otra ciudad que no tenía nada que ver con Domino

-Yo también lo creo

-Pero no sé qué hacer. Yami se sentirá mal si le digo ahora sobre nosotros

-Rebeca no parara de llorar y Yami podría enloquecer

-Además…

-¿Además que…?

-Lo amo

-Deja de decir eso

-Es verdad. Yami tiene una parte de mi corazón.

-No quiero oír eso

Tea entendió que eran los celos de Yugi y calló

-No estamos haciendo lo correcto-dijo Yugi

-Lo sé

-Estoy engañando a una chica haciéndole creer que la amo y tú estás comprometida con un hombre que te ama más que a su vida

-Es un problema

-Terrible

Yugi y Tea no dejaban de buscar soluciones pero no la encontraban. Estaban viviendo en lo prohibido, y es que Tea aún no se decidía con quien quedarse de los dos hombres, los amaba a ambos.

Dos días después Tea llegó a la casa de Yami, se quitó los zapatos como es la costumbre japonés y preparo la cena, cuando Yami llego estaba todo listo

-Vaya, ya te extrañaba. Últimamente ya no vienes tanto a estar conmigo

-El trabajo me consume

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar y Yami la miró con amor

-Hablé con mi padre, dice que está de acuerdo en que adelantemos la boda un poco

El balde de agua cayó sobre Tea

-¿En serio? Sería bueno, así estaremos juntos más pronto

-Ahora te corresponde a ti el tiempo que se adelantaría

-Lo pensaré adecuadamente

Yami sonrió y ella le respondió ¿Por qué no podía amar a ambos y estar con los dos? No podía decidir, Yami o Yugi. Se acercó a él y le dio lo besó en la boca. Estaba segura, lo amaba, Yami era un gran hombre, pero Yugi estaba en su corazón también. Conforme el tiempo pasó la doble vida de ambos continuo, Yugi salía con Rebeca de forma casi amistosa, Yami y Tea hacían sus ensayos de baile, trabajaban juntos y vivían juntos. Rebeca ya no insistía en estar con Yugi, decidió esperar a que Yugi se sintiera cómodo con ella, cosa que nunca pasaría. Yami ni sospechaba lo que hacía su futura esposa, pensaba que estaba ocupada y que por eso se iba en ocasiones por unos días o cancelaba ciertas salidas con él. Tea por otra parte se dividía para estar con su prometido y su amante, estaba dividido su corazón entre dos amores, con ambos paseaba, jugaba, platicaba, a ambos besaba y con ambos hacía el amor.

Un día Yugi no pudo más y reveló su secreto a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué estás haciendo que…?

-Es muy importante que no se lo digas a nadie

-Yugi, tú y Tea son unos puercos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Andas de novio con una y tienes una amante y esa amante está comprometida ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en amante en vez de esposo?

-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo llegaron las cosas a esto

-Creo que es mejor que terminen con esto cuanto antes

-¿De qué forma?

-Lo tendrán que ver ustedes mismos. O dejas a Rebeca y Tea a Yami y dejas a Tea y ella a ti

Yugi sabía que Joey tenía razón, no debían seguir con eso, estaban cometiendo un pecado terrible contra el amor, el matrimonio y todo lo relacionado a las parejas. Joey tuvo que mantener en oculto lo que sabía, él no era el indicado para que sus amigos se calmaran y se separaran.

Un día Yugi tomo su decisión definitiva, no importaba si seguía siendo amante de Tea él no podía continuar con algo así de grave.

Ese día una mano se estampo en la mejilla de Yugi

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?

-Rebeca, nunca te amé solo trate de quererte pero no lo logré

-Eres un patán y mentiroso. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida

Rebeca salió molesta de la tienda de Yugi y efectivamente, Yugi jamás volvió a ver a Rebeca, después supo por medio de Joey que se casó con un chico rico llamado Leon Wilson.

Al menos Yugi ya no tenía novia a quien engañar pero Tea no podía escoger entre ambos amores

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dejaste a Rebeca?

-Sí, estaba muy enojada pero se fue

Tea se acercó a Yugi y lo beso agradecida, él le devolvió el beso dulcemente y así estuvieron juntos el resto de ese día.

Pasaron otros 3 meses, Rebeca había regresado a su país natal Estados Unidos, Yugi continuaba como amante de Tea y esta no se decidía por ninguno de sus hombres. Un día Tea despertó en su casa y repentinamente se sintió mal del estómago, corrió y vomitó, se le hizo raro pero no le dio importancia, hasta que ese mismo día en su clase como maestra de danza tuvo que salir del salón en medio de la clase porque sintió nauseas, corrió al baño y vomitó. No era normal eso, nunca le pasaba.

"Qué raro. Hace poco me encontraba bien. Seguramente me hizo daño la comida"

Entonces sintió que la sangre en las venas se le congelaba y no le circulaba, se petrificó y quedo como una estatua, recordó que hacía dos meses no le bajaba el periodo

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Tea salió del hospital con papeles en las manos, se encontraba muy triste y desilusionada de ella misma, tenía 2 meses de embarazo.

"Me cuidé, estoy segura. ¿Cómo me pasó esto?"

Hizo memoria y recordó que dejó de tomar pastillas por miedo a problemas de salud y tardó algo de tiempo en comprar condones, en esos momentos estaba con Yami y Yugi sin protegerse. No podía creer lo descuidada que había sido. Volvió a su casa pensando en una solución a su problema pero no la encontraba, definitivamente iba a tener ese bebé pero ¿cómo podía explicar su situación? No sabía quién era el padre de esa criatura que se estaba formando en ella, podía ser de Yami pero también podía ser de Yugi. Esa noche se quedó en su casa pensando todo el día en qué hacer para encontrar una solución al problema.

Yugi limpiaba su tienda sin saber lo que Tea estaba viviendo en esos momentos, quería que Tea dejara a Yami pero sabía que Tea no estaba preparada para abandonar a ese chico y él tampoco lo estaba con ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que Yami descubriría pronto su relación prohibida, amaba a Tea, la quería demasiado, deseaba que ella fuera feliz y si Tea era feliz teniéndolo como amante se conformaba con eso, pero tampoco era algo agradable ser amante, no podía dejar de cuestionar todas esas cosas en su mente.

Una semana después, Tea se aseguró de no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hombres hasta que comprendió que debía hablar de eso con alguien y esa noche fue a la casa de Yami.

-Qué milagro. Ya tiene rato que no vienes, me has tenido abandonado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo.

-Bueno pero viniste y eso es lo importante.

Yami y Tea comieron y después se sentaron en el sofá a escuchar música clásica, estaban abrazados pero Tea seguía pensando en cómo explicarle lo sucedido.

-Yami…

-¿Qué pasó?

-En esta semana estaba pensando mucho en cómo explicarte algo.

Yami la miró intrigado y preocupado.

-¿Te sucede algo malo?

-Depende de cómo se vea.

-¿Qué pasó?-sonaba ansioso.

-Fui con la doctora hace una semana.

Yami apretó su mano en señalando su preocupación por el bienestar de su novia

-Yami, estoy embarazada.

Yami dejo de apretar a Tea y su mirada quedó fija en el vacío, no reaccionó.

-Tengo dos meses de embarazo. Perdón, no me cuide lo suficiente, dejé de tomar pastillas y en esos momentos no compre ningún protector para ti, no creí que pudiera quedar embarazada.

Silencio, Tea lo miró y Yami estaba con los ojos cristalinos mirando el vacío.

-¿Estás bien?

Yami giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Estoy demasiado feliz que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo.

Tea sintió remordimiento, no estaba segura si era Yami el padre, este la besó en la boca y quedaron juntos besándose y abrazándose.

.

.

Yami anunció a todos en la empresa de baile sobre el embarazo de Tea y la gente celebraba feliz el acontecimiento pero Tea no era feliz, aún debía revelarle a Yugi todo y además pensar en qué hacer. Yami era el hombre más feliz del mundo y cuidaba a Tea como si fuera una flor muy delicada, eso provocaba que Tea se sintiera aún peor. Aun así Tea se reunía con Yugi pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Yugi sobre su bebé

-Yugi…

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cualquier decisión que tome la aceptaras?

Yugi se quedó pensativo, eran profundas y dolorosas esas palabras.

-Si Tea, si eso te hace feliz aceptaré todo.

Las palabras de Yugi llevaban dolor aunque sonaba tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo he pensado mucho y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo para ti.

-Entonces no hay que sufrir y disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede sea mucho o poco.

Yugi y Tea se tomaron de la mano y se fueron caminando por la calle hasta que Tea lo abrazó y lloró, él correspondió el abrazo y entendió que estaba muy triste.

-Todavía me cuesta creerlo.

-¿Qué cosa, Yugi?

-Que hayamos terminado como amantes en vez de esposos.

Tea sintió dolor en su corazón ante esas palabras, el abrazo duró largo rato y ella no lo soltaba, quería estar agarrada a él por siempre pero sabía que no podía.

En la noche, Tea llegó a una conclusión mientras dormía con Yugi en un hotel fuera de la ciudad Domino, debía pensar en el bebé que estaba en su vientre, no en ella misma ni en los demás, ¿qué era lo mejor para su hijo? Obvio, tener un padre pero ¿de qué forma si ni siquiera sabía quién era padre y sería doloroso para ambos hombres averiguar quién era el que engendró a la pequeña criatura? Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Miró a Yugi a su lado y aprovechó lo profundamente dormido que estaba para darle un beso en la mejilla y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde noche, Tea fue a casa de Yami para visitarlo, su mirada era fría, decidida y firme.

-Tea, me hubieras aviso que quería venir así hubiera ido por ti y no te arriesgas a estar en transporte.

Ella entró y Yami cerró la puerta, no notó lo sería que estaba y la atmosfera pesada de la casa.

-Qué bueno, que viniste, te extrañaba y a mi niño.

Yami iba a caminar hacia la sala cuando ella rompió el silencio.

-Yami, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué, amor?

Tea levantó la mirada llena de convicción y decisión.

-Hemos terminado.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Yami no dijo nada, sólo la miró, creyó que se trataba de una broma.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-He venido a decirte que no me casaré contigo.

Agarró el anillo de compromiso, se lo quitó y lo colocó en la mesa, Yami la miró con los abiertos y se dio cuenta que era verdad y no broma.

-Tea, deja de decir cosas así. ¿Por qué abrías de terminar ahora?

-Lo he decidido después de mucho pensar.

La mirada de Tea era firme y convencida de lo decía, Yami sintió que comenzaba a enloquecer.

-Tea ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal por el embarazo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?

-Nadie hizo nada malo, esta decisión es mía.

-Tea, no me hagas esto-estaba angustiado.

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

Tea giró para salir de la casa pero Yami la tomó del brazo y la abrazo mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él.

-No puedes dejarme ahora y menos con nuestro hijo en tu vientre. Si hice algo malo lo siento mucho pero no me dejes.

-Yami…

Tea no sabía cómo explicarle pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-No sé si tú eres el padre de mi hijo.

.

.

Yugi estaba en su casa haciendo limpieza mientras pensaba en su querida Tea, recordó que de jóvenes su idea era casarse con ella, ahora ese sueño estaba deshecho, no podría hacerlo, empezó a asimilar la idea de que Tea se casaría con Yami y él quedaría como una simple aventura amorosa que no significó nada. La imagino con hijos y con Yami, sintió tristeza porque ese futuro no sería con él, pero no importaba mientras ella fuera feliz. Continuo haciendo sus quehaceres mientras pensaba en su amada, la única mujer que había amado y que seguía a pesar de todo.

.

.

Yami y Tea estaban petrificados, no se movían hasta que Yami tiró con pesadez los brazos soltando a Tea, esta avanzó y abrió la puerta.

-Lo que escuchaste, Yami. No sé quién es el padre de mi hijo.

Salió de la casa de Yami, este se quedó quieto, petrificado, sin actuar y de pronto saltó un grito al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Tea lo escuchó mientras se alejaba y oyó como comenzaba a romper objetos en su casa, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y se fue directo a su casa rápidamente. Al llegar a ella, se encerró en su casa y lloró amargamente en el piso. Yami rompía todos los objetos de su casa, los aventaba, causó destrozos, gritaba de dolor, la mujer que amaba estaba con otro al mismo tiempo que con él. No paraba de gritar y llorar con amargura y dolor.

.

.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Tea fue a la tienda de Yugi y abrió la puerta de esta.

-Hola Yugi-no sonaba con ánimos pero deseaba verlo.

-Hola Tea.

Yugi fue con ella y la recibió con gusto.

-Pensé que hoy estarías con Yami.

-Terminé con él.

Yugi se paró en seco.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No, le devolví el anillo.

Le mostró las manos para que viera que no había anillo. La cara de Yugi brilló de alegría y la abrazó felizmente.

-¡Que gusto me da! No sabes cuánto deseaba que escogieras.

Tea correspondió el abrazo pero no le dijo que su decisión era diferente a lo que él pensaba.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo especial?

-Solo quiero pasar el día contigo.

-Ok.

Se fueron a hacer sus paseos como siempre, todo el día estuvieron fuera como siempre haciendo sus recorridos y divirtiéndose. En la noche volvieron a casa de Yugi.

-Me alegra que estés conmigo, estoy demasiado feliz.

-Me da gusto.

Tea lo besó en los labios pero en su beso había tristeza, lloró mientras lo sentía, él se extrañó pero correspondió el beso. Al terminar se despidieron y ella se fue a su casa, no se percataron de que Yami estaba en la esquina y que vio el beso.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Yugi recibió una llamada.

-Hola, tienda de juegos.

-Hola Yugi, ¿podemos hablar?

-Yami, te reconocí la voz. Claro que si.

-¿Podemos vernos en el parque?

-Si, por supuesto.

Yami colgó sin despedirse y Yugi empezó a sospechar, si Tea terminó con él era probable que ya supiera sobre su relación pero no importaba, se preparó para ir al lugar indicado.

Mientras, Tea hacía una llamada telefónica a una amiga de América.

-Mai, necesito que me ayudes a que vaya al extranjero.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Yugi llegó al lugar de la cita y para su sorpresa Yami estaba ahí esperándolo.

-Hola ¿para qué me citaste?

Yami no contestó al principio y eso preocupo a Yugi, de pronto Yami le dio un puñetazo a Yugi haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Eso te pasa por andar con mi novia.

-Veo que ya lo sabes.

Yami se le aventó y entonces comenzaron a pelear y a darse golpes.

-Tú te atreviste a andar con Tea siendo mi novia.

-Ella fue mi novia hace mucho.

-¿Qué? Entonces tú eres el que la engañó hace años.

-No la engañé y ella lo sabe.

Los golpes continuaron, se tiraban en el suelo a cada rato y no paraban de luchar mientras discutían.

-Me cuesta creer que me haya engañado contigo.

-Ella no sabía qué hacer, me ama pero también te ama a ti.

-¿Amar a dos hombres? Que locura.

-Es verdad.

Se tumbaron, tiraron golpearon, no paraban.

-¿Sabes de su embarazo?

-¿QUÉ?

-Tea está embarazada y no sabe quién es el padre.

Yugi no podía creer eso, Tea iba a tener un hijo y había 50% de probabilidades de que él fuera el padre. Siguieron luchando juntos hasta que se cansaron y se tumbaron en el césped boca arriba.

-Amo mucho a Tea-dijo Yami.

-Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

-Pero tú la engañaste.

-No fui yo, fue una trampa de Kaiba, se lo platiqué.

-¿No sabías de su embarazo?

-No puedo creer que no me dijera nada.

-No sabe quién es el padre.

-Entonces tanto tú como yo podemos serlo.

-Me lo dijo ayer que terminó conmigo.

-¿Cómo supiste de nosotros?.

-Los vi besándose en tu tienda.

-Siempre nos cuidamos para no ser descubiertos.

-Ya era el destino.

Yami se levantó, se secó la sangre que corría de su labio y miró a su rival.

-No sé qué decida Tea pero ahora veo que no quiere estar conmigo.

-Ella te ama, sólo que no sabe qué hacer.

-Yo la amo mucho así que aceptaré la desición de tome.

-Yo igual lo haré.

Yami le tendió la mano a Yugi, este la aceptó y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Fue un honor luchar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Yami se fue y Yugi sólo lo miró, no era mal chico pero tenía que admitir que ambos eran rivales, amaban a la misma mujer.

.

.

Tea estaba empacando sus cosas en sus maletas cuando Yugi apareció ante ella.

-No dejes abierta la puerta, pude entrar fácilmente.

Se petrificaron cuando se vieron.

-¿Vas a algún lugar?

-Sí, una amiga me llamó, dice que necesita que vaya urgente a Estados Unidos.

-Estas mintiendo de nuevo.

-Claro que no.

-Tea ¿cómo piensas irte? Tienes que cuidar a tu bebé.

A Tea se le cayó la ropa que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Yami me lo dijo. No sabes quién de los dos es el padre.

-No debió decirlo.

-Él ya sabe todo sobre nosotros. Tea, ese niño puede ser mío.

-Lamento mi torpeza, no debí dejar de tomar pastillas.

-Eso no importa, me da gusto saber que tienes a ese bebé dentro de ti.

-Mi amiga me llamó, así que me iré con ella.

Yugi se puso en la puerta.

-No te dejaré ir. Sé que mientes.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Estas huyendo de nuevo como cuando me viste con Rebeca.

Tea entendió que Yugi la conocía muy bien.

-Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora que estas con en medio de dos amores y con un hijo en camino pero yo te voy a cuidar.

-Yugi, mi corazón no puede partirse en dos para estar con ambos. He cometido muchos errores. Me acosté con dos hombres, tenía prometido y un amante. Soy una pecadora. Soy despreciable.

-No eres despreciable, en ese caso yo lo soy por estar contigo y provocarte a que me vieras con Rebeca solo para ver tu reacción.

-No puedo seguir con esto. Necesito irme de aquí.

-No te irás y menos ahora que llevas a mi hijo contigo.

-No sabes si es tu hijo.

-Siendo tuyo es mío.

Tea sintió gusto con eso pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y empezó a llorar, Yugi corrió y la abrazó.

-Lo superaremos juntos. Yo estaré contigo siempre, tendremos a nuestro hijo y seremos una familia.

-Yugi…

-Te amo, no te vayas de mi lado nunca.

Continuaron abrazados un rato hasta que se unieron en un beso. Esa misma noche durmieron juntos pero Tea no dejaba de pensar mucho en lo correcto, se sentía zorra por haber estado usando a los dos hombres que la amaban, los usaba a ambos, no merecía estar con ninguno y ya lo sabía. Yugi dormía profundamente al lado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi despertó y vio que estaba solo en la cama, creyó que Tea sólo estaba en el baño pero al girar descubrió en el buro una carta con la letra de Tea, la abrió y la leyó.

"Yugi, perdóname si te ofendo pero no puedo. Cuando termine con Yami, también era contigo y me despedí en esa salida. No me busques, me siento como una zorra sucia y llena de maldad. Te usé, los use a ambos, no tengo perdón, usar a las personas que me aman solo para complacer mis deseos no es lo correcto ni por Dios ni por los hombres. He decidió que voy a criar a mi hijo sola, no necesito de ningún hombre y yo seré padre y madre para él. No me odies por esta decisión, te prometo que criaré bien al niño. Me encantaron tus palabras, es un sueño hermoso que criemos al niño pero no es posible, sólo es un sueño. Te amo, siempre lo hice, y te agradezco todo lo bueno que fuiste conmigo y sobre agradezco que me correspondieras siempre. Hasta siempre, Tea".

Yugi se levantó corriendo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, se vistió a toda prisa y fue a buscarla, salió de la casa y corrió hacia el aeropuerto.

Tea estaba justo en ese instante abordando el avión para ir a Rusia, su amiga Mai la estaba esperando allá. Miró atrás un poco antes de subir al avión.

"Adios, Yugi, adiós Yami. Perdónenme, les arruiné sus vidas"

Tea subió al avión y este despegó, Yugi llegó al aeropuerto pero por más que la buscó no la encontró por ningún lado y entendió que se había ido, la había perdido nuevamente. La angustia lo invadió, su amada se fue otra vez y ahora con su hijo también.

Yami recibió un mensaje parecido por celular y comprendió que Tea se había marchado, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro ante eso, él también sabía que perdió a su mujer amada y su hijo.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Un avión aterrizó en la ciudad Domino y de este descendió una hermosa mujer madura, venía acompañada de una niña de 6 años con cabellos tricolores y mirada dulce, la mujer respiró hondo cuando llegaron mientras cuidaba a su hija y sus maletas

-Que agradable es volver a casa

Tea miró el aeropuerto y recordó como 12 años atrás regresó a Japón con su ahora ex prometido Yami. Sintió nostalgia pero ya no dolor, era pasado todo, ahora solo pensaba en el bienestar de su hija

-Mamá, ¿sabes dónde vamos a vivir?

-Claro, sólo esperamos a tu abuela

La madre de Tea llegó y sintió mucho gusto al verlas, a veces las visitaba en Rusia pero eran pocas veces y ahora estaba contenta porque su hija finalmente regresaba a Japón, esta vez para siempre.

Se fueron en auto a la casa de Tea, había cambiado mucho pero seguía siendo hermosa y de inmediato le explicó a su hija sobre las habitaciones y todo en la casa.

-Que hermosa esta tu niña

-Gracias, madre. Es una buena niña, se porta muy bien con todos y es muy dulce

-Eso significa que has hecho un buen trabajo con ella

-No es para tanto, creo que aún me falta mucho para ser una madre ejemplar

-Ya eres ejemplar. Que críes a una niña sola y regreses aquí cuando las madres solteras no son tan bien recibidas eso es una gran valentía de tu parte

-Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de mis amigos?

-Joey tiene una empresa de venta de autos, Tristan y Serenity se casaron y esperan un hijo

-¿En serio? Qué bien.

-Creo que de ellos son los únicos que sé algo

-¿Sólo de ellos?

La señora entendió lo que su hija deseaba saber

-¿Estas preocupada por Yami y Yugi?

-Quiero saber cómo les ha ido, si lograron restaurar sus vidas después de que se las arruiné

-Hija, no era tu intención, eras inmadura por eso te dejaste llevar.

-No es justificante. Hice cosas terribles con ellos y me gustaría saber si lograron rehacer sus vidas

-Te enterarás pronto sobre ellos. Estoy segura

Tea inició los preparativos para mandar a su hija a la escuela Domino, también debía buscar un trabajo, por recomendaciones de la empresa rusa donde trabajó los 6 años que estuvo fuera puso encontrar trabajo en una compañía de danza que no tenía nada que ver con Yami. Su hija se fue adaptando al cambio y aunque era difícil Tea la ayudaba a que no se sintiera mal.

Tea fue a visitar como siempre al amigo de más confianza que creía tener

-¿¡Tea!? Tú siempre apareces como cometa

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, soy el cometa Tea.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. Haciendo preparativos para quedarme, esta vez es para siempre

-¿No te gustó Rusia?

-Me encanta pero extraño mi tierra y soy japonesa así que prefiero estar aquí

Joey la abrazó y esta se sintió feliz, pensó por un momento en que tal vez Joey la rechazaría por lo sucedido

-En verdad eres una mujer increíble, desapareces como si nada y regresas como si nada

-Ya te dije, soy un cometa

-Por cierto ¿viniste sola a Japón?

-Claro que no, me traje a mi hija

-¿Fue niña? Pensé que ibas a tener un varón

-No, salió niña y estoy muy feliz con ella

-Me alegra que tengas a tu niña

Tae se despidió y se marchó pero justo cuando se iba giró de nuevo

-Joey…¿él está bien?

-Sí-sabía a quién se refería-Está muy bien

Tea no dijo nada y salió del lugar, Joey se rascó la cabeza confundido por la actitud de ella

-Veo que este asunto con Yugi y Yami no termina a pesar de los años

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Yugi ya no trabajaba en la tienda de su abuelo, ahora tenía su propia empresa de juegos y se dedicaba al diseño de videojuegos en una empresa grande. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su casa diseñando y salía a dar paseos cortos, pocas veces hablaba con sus amigos así que no estaba enterado del regreso de Tea y su hija. Yugi seguía soltero, no se había casado y durante los 6 años que habían pasado sólo tuvo una novia y duró con ella dos años, sin embargo era una relación de más besos y abrazos que de salidas y cosas más profundas. No se sentía cómodo con ninguna mujer, seguía amando a Tea y esperaba algún día volverla a ver y conocer al que posiblemente era su hijo.

Yugi se encontró con Joey en el camino a la compañía de juegos.

-Hola Joey, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Yugi, ya nos has abandonado desde que estas como diseñador.

-El trabajo me consume.

-Yo igual, pero al menos nos vemos de vez en cuando.

Se separaron y ya se iban cuando Joey lo llamó.

-Yugi, por cierto tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Es urgente? Tengo que irme.

-Tea vino a visitarme.

Yugi sintió el balde agua caer sobre él.

-¿Regresó a Japón?

-Sí, dice que se va a quedar para siempre aquí.

Yugi no respondió, sólo lo miraba.

-Gracias por el dato.

Se marchó Yugi, no quiso preguntar nada del hijo, no sabía si se trataba de una niña o un niño solo sabía que era probable que tuviera un hijo con Tea, su mujer amada.

Ese día, Yugi no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo correctamente por pensar en el regreso de Tea, tal vez existía la posibilidad de estar con ella al fin y con su hijo, pero era consciente de que Tea no deseaba estar con él y que sólo regresaba porque probablemente extrañaba su tierra.

Tea recibió una visita en la casa de su madre.

-¿¡Mai!?

-Hola Tea ¿creíste que te iba a dejar irte sin mí?

-Pensé que tardarías más en venir.

-Me llamaron de mi trabajo para venir a Japón y decidí venir a verte.

-Me alegra.

-¿Cómo esta Tea Elizabeth?

-Muy bien, ya se adaptó a la vida en Japón.

-Eso es buena, todavía es pequeña así que es más fácil para ella.

-Gracias por toda la ayuda que me diste cuando fui a Rusia.

-De nada, para eso son las amigas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Va a depender de cómo me vaya en el trabajo o si me encuentro un novio japonés.

-Jajajaja, Mai, te aseguro que aquí hay muchos hombres guapos.

-Eso espero, quiero dejar la soltería.

Ambas se rieron y pasaron el resto del día juntas divirtiéndose con la hija de Tea.

Unos días después Tea fue al parque con su hija y mientras la pequeña se subía a los juegos, Tea se sentó en la silla a descansar. El nombre de su hija era Tea Elizabeth y sus cabellos eran tricolores pero estaban caídos, no había forma de saber quién era el padre, tanto se parecía a Yami como a Yugi y ambos también eran idénticos así que la niña tenía rasgos de ambos, solo el ADN podía revelar de quién era hija pero ella misma reconocía que le daba miedo averiguar la verdad, además no quería seguir causando problemas a los muchachos. Un hombre se paró cerca de la silla donde estaba Tea mientras la observaba.

-¿¡Tea!?

Ella volteó al reconocer la voz, se sorprendió al ver al hombre.

-¿¡Yami!?

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Yami se sentó al lado de Tea, no hablaban, no sabían que decir, Yami se fijó en la niña de cabello tricolor.

-¿Es tu hija?

-Si.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Tea Elizabeth.

-Le pusiste tu nombre.

-Siempre me gustó la combinación de mi nombre con Elizabeth.

-Es muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

De nuevo el silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, acostumbrándome otra vez a vivir en Japón.

-¿Te vas a quedar o te iras de nuevo?

-Me quedaré para siempre. Extraño mucho mi casa, mi ciudad y mi familia.

-Qué bueno, es mejor que te quedes aquí con tu hija.

Tea se dio cuenta que Yami no sabía de qué forma hablar sobre el tema de la paternidad de la niña.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-¿Te refieres a Tea Elizabeth?

-Sí ¿quieres averiguar si es tu hija?

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si no es mía me sentiré triste porque deseaba tener un hijo contigo pero si resulta ser mía querré estar con ella siempre y no puedo ahora volver atrás ahora.

-Me debes de odiar por lo que hice.

-No, has cometido errores como todos, pero eres una mujer maravillosa y mereces lo mejor del mundo.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Tea.

-Gracias por eso.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-Perdón la pregunta pero ¿Por qué dices que no puedes volver atrás? ¿A qué te refieres?

Yami la miró firmemente.

-Tea, hay alguien a quién amo ahora y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona. Si descubro que es mi hija probablemente querría volver contigo.

-Me da gusto que ames a alguien, creí que no lograrías tener pareja por el daño que te causé.

-Creo que aprendí mucho sobre el amor gracias a ti.

-Por lo menos dejé algo bueno.

-Siempre fuiste buena conmigo.

-También tú lo fuiste conmigo.

-Aunque no seamos pareja me gustaría hacerme cargo de tu hija si me lo permites.

-No, Yami, te lo agradezco pero quiero continuar cuidando de mi niña sola.

-Como desees.

Tea Elizabeth se acercó con flores en la mano.

-Mamá, ten estas, las recogí para ti.

-Gracias.

-Y para usted también.

Tea Elizabeth le dio un bonche de flores a Yami, este abrió los ojos asombrado y tomó las flores, después abrazó con afecto a la niña, la pequeña se asombró de que un desconocido la abrazara con cariño. Yami sentía ternura por la niña, la que podría ser su hija, Tea lloró en ese momento, ella tampoco quería saber quién era el padre de su niña, y sabía que Yami estaba feliz de haberla conocido al fin después de 6 años.

Al terminar todo, la pequeña se alejó a seguir jugando y los otros se levantaron de la silla.

-Debo irme. Me dio gusto conocer a tu hija.

-Igual yo. En verdad deseaba que algún día la vieras.

Yami se acercó a Tea y le dio un beso en la frente, un beso lleno de ternura y cariño.

-Te deseo todo lo mejor, Tea. Eres la mejor mujer que pude haber conocido.

-Tú también eres un gran hombre y deseo que seas feliz con la persona que conociste.

-Hablando de eso, en ocasiones he visto a Yugi.

Tea abrió los ojos sintiendo un golpe en su corazón.

-Él no te ha olvidado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tea, te amé más que a mi vida por eso lo sé, Yugi te adora como a nadie y sigue esperándote. Si lo encuentras y se da la oportunidad no lo dejes ir.

-Pero Yugi y yo no…

-Algo que he aprendido es que el amor es eterno, no tiene principio ni fin, aún después de la muerte continua existiendo. Sé que Yugi jamás ha perdido su amor por ti, no dejes que se aleje, tú también lo amas y eso es lo que importa en una relación.

Tea lo miraba sorprendida y sin saber qué decir. Yami se alejó caminando, Tea entendió en ese momento que Yami ya no estaba en su corazón, ese pedazo de amor que tenía por él desapareció completamente, pero de Yugi no estaba segura. También comprendió que Yami ya no la amaba y entonces deseó con toda su alma que Yami fuera feliz con su nuevo amor. Reflexionó las palabras de Yami, que Yugi aún la amaba, no podía creerlo pero sabía que Yami no mentiría con algo así. "El amor es eterno" eso ya lo había entendido ella también porque en su corazón Yugi seguía muy dentro, en lo más profundo de este. Esa fue la última vez que Yami y Tea se vieron por el resto de sus vidas, jamás volvieron a verse ni a saber uno del otro del destino que le toco a cada uno vivir. Si una pizca del amor que estaba entre ellos aún vivía ese día se murió cuando se separaron, tampoco supieron nunca si Yami era el verdadero padre de Tea Elizabeth y ambos prefirieron quedarse con esa duda para lograr vivir en paz con ellos mismos.

.

.

Yami llegó a una mansión enorme fuera de la ciudad Domino, pasó una tarjeta y entró con un código. Una vez dentro, se duchó, se arregló y se sentó en la sala a esperar a la persona con la quedó de verse ahí. Una hora después esa persona llegó.

Continuara...

 **Aviso a todos los lectores, esta historia esta por llegar al final. Les agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Así que te la encontraste en el parque.

-Tengo que admitir que su belleza aumenta con los años-dijo Yami.

-¿Quieres volver con ella?

-No, para nada, pero siempre existirá ese cariño por ella, en especial porque es posible que su hija sea mía.

-¿Quieres averiguar si es tuya?

-No, si es mía querré estar con ella y con la niña pero si no es mía me dolería mucho. Deseaba tener hijos con ella.

-Conmigo no podrás tener hijos.

-Es mi decisión, no pienso cambiarte por nada ni nadie.

Kaiba escuchó eso y se levantó de su silla, fue hasta el asiento de Yami, lo levantó y lo besó en la boca, Yami correspondió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaiba. Como Kaiba era más alto estaba encorvado hasta que levanto completamente a Yami y lo puso en la mesa. Siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De qué?

-De estar conmigo y no con mujeres como antes.

-Ya estuve con muchas mujeres antes y nunca estuve satisfecho con ninguna como lo estoy contigo.

-Entonces ¿no extrañas a ninguna?

-No, para nada.

-Me alegra.

-¿Y tú? ¿Extrañas a las mujeres?

-Tea era la única en mi vida así que no necesito a nadie más.

-Lamento lo horrible que fui con ella. Era demasiado vengativo.

-Todos comentemos errores, he aprendido a perdonar y olvidar lo que la gente hace.

-Eso es lo que amo de ti

Yami sonrió y besó a Kaiba en los labios. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse sus chaquetas y camisas, Kaiba cargó a Yami y subió con él en brazos las escaleras, al llegar a la recámara se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose.

-Te amo-dijo Kaiba.

-Yo también.

Se desabrocharon los pantalones y se fueron quitando el resto de sus ropas hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos en la cama. Kaiba le dio besos en el cuello a Yami y este le devolvió un beso en la boca y en el cuello, en ese momento Yami sintió como su cuerpo se fundía con el de Kaiba en uno solo. Gimió, Kaiba también gemía de placer, Yami sentía las embestidas de Kaiba dentro de él y cómo estas aumentaban de fuerza. Yami entendía lo que Tea sintió cuando era poseía por él, lo que sienten las mujeres al ser poseídas por su varón. Kaiba era el nuevo amor de Yami, los 6 años transcurridos lo habían cambiado demasiado pero ahora podía decir que se sentía amado al final de todo. Llevaban 5 años de relación y esperaban cumplir muchos más. En la mansión Kaiba, sin servidumbre en ese momento, Yami y Kaiba gozaban de su amor.

Continuara...

 **Debido a la Semana Santa festejamos con episodio nuevo.**

 **Me cuestioné mucho sobre si publicarlo por este tema. Desde que comencé a publicar la historia aquí ya sabía que esto pasaría así que cuando pidieron que Yami se quedara con Tea me quedé con cara T_T.** **Más adelante escribiré la historia de este Prideshipping. Normalmente no toco el yaoi de esta forma en una historia, pero este fue mi primer intento de crear un fic original cuando lo escribí.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Joey estaba trabajando arduamente en la empresa de autos cuando una hermosa mujer rubia apareció en la puerta y Joey se puso rojo, nunca había conocido a una chica tan guapa.

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra el señor Joey Wheeler?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Que bien. Me mandó mi amiga Tea Gardner, dice que usted es de confianza y me puede vender un auto bueno.

-¿Usted es amiga de Tea?

-Sí, yo la ayude durante su estancia en Rusia.

-Con gusto la ayudaré.

Mai vio que Joey estaba muy emocionado y nervioso y logró entender el porqué, Joey la atendió en su problema y Mai se compró un auto muy bueno y hermoso.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tea?-pregunto Joey mientras terminaban el papeleo.

-Desde que vivió en Estados Unidos.

-¿¡Tanto tiempo llevan como amigas!?

-Claro, nos conocimos allá pero yo soy de Rusia.

-mmm, ya veo.

Mai se retiró pero Joey estaba anonadado, nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta belleza y menos que fuera una persona cercana a su amiga Tea.

.

.

-Tea, tu amigo Joey me miraba como bobo mientras me atendía en mi compra.

-woww, le gustaste, Mai.

-No lo creo, seguramente es un pervertido como todos los hombres.

-Mai, dijiste que querías un novio para quedarte en Japón, tal vez sea Joey el indicado.

-Ni loca, tiene cara de tonto.

-Mai, date la oportunidad, no lo dejes ir.

Recordó a Yami, eran las mismas palabras que le dijo cuándo explicó que Yugi aún la ama.

-Lo pensaré si tú lo dices.

Por su parte, Joey estaba enloquecido con Mai.

-Yugi, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Tea regresó?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Trajo a una amiga preciosa que vino por recomendación de Tea a la empresa, compro un auto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, esta hermosa.

-Es la primera vez que hablas así de una chica.

-Sí, lo sé. Me gustaría ser el novio de ella pero no sé si pedírselo o no.

-Pues localízala y habla con ella.

-Lo haré, quiero que sea mi novia. No tiene idea lo hermosa que es.

-Oye, pero recuerda que la belleza es por dentro no por fuera. Asegúrate que sea una buena mujer.

-No te preocupes, consejero

Joey se alejó a buscar el teléfono de Mai en la nota de compra y Yugi sintió nuevamente esa pesadez en su cuerpo. Mai era amiga de Tea, su querida Tea, la extrañaba mucho pero no tenía suficiente valor para buscarla y decirle sus sentimientos.

-Ya hablé con ella, aceptó tener una cita conmigo el sábado.

Joey regresó contento pero dejo de sonreír cuando vio lo cabizbajo que estaba su amigo.

-Yugi, ¿te sientes mal?

-No, Joey.

-Es por Tea ¿verdad?

Yugi contestó con un movimiento de cabeza que sí.

-Yugi, ve con ella, no te detengas.

-Ella decidió criar a su hijo sola así que no puedo ir ahora con ella.

-Tiene una hija.

-¿Hija? ¿Fue niña?

-Sí, no la he conocido pero lo supe porque ella me lo dijo.

-Así que tengo una hija.

-Tú dijiste que tu sueño desde siempre fue casarte con ella y tener hijos. Ya lo tienes, sólo te falta casarte con ella.

-No creo que me acepte.

-Pues haz un esfuerzo. Yo creo que ella te ama a pesar de todo.

Yugi levantó la mirada, si Tea lo amaba aún tenía oportunidad de estar con ella y con su hija.

-No he podido dejar de amarla a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Hay un 50% de posibilidad de que su hija sea mía.

-¿Quieres hacer una prueba de ADN?

-No, prefiero no saber nunca.

-Entonces ¿qué te detiene? Solo el miedo.

Yugi pensó mucho en eso una vez estuvo en su casa ¿qué lo detiene? El miedo. Tenía miedo de que Tea lo rechazara, él aún la amaba y quería pasar lo que le restara de vida con ella pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, deseaba criar a su hija, aunque la niña fuera engendrada por Yami él deseaba convertirse en el padre de esa niña. No sabía cómo decirle a Tea lo que sentía por ella y recordó sus momentos de juventud cuando era demasiado tímido como para decirle su amor.

Tea por su parte no dejaba de pensar en Yugi, era probable que en algún momento se lo encontrara en la calle.

-Mamá ¿en qué piensas?

Tea Elizabeth vio que su madre estaba muy pensativa y callada.

-En nada, querida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, mi amor, no te preocupes.

Tea pensó en que era mejor plantearle una idea a su hija sobre la imagen paterna.

-Tea Elizabeth ¿quieres tener un padre?

-Sería buena idea aunque tampoco me molesta no tener uno.

-¿No te gustaría algún día conocer a tu padre?

-Si fuera posible si pero sino no tengo problema.

Tea Elizabeth se conformaba con lo que fuera, no pensaba mucho en su padre puesto que no lo necesitaba pero sí deseaba algún día tener uno o conocer al suyo. Su madre siempre le dijo que su padre vivía en Japón pero no estaba segura de quién era. Tea sonrió y siguió pensando en Yugi ¿Por qué seguía amando a ese chico?

Continuara...

 **Estamos cerca de llegar a la conclusión de la historia**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Transcurrió un año y medio de estos sucesos y todos asistieron a la boda de Joey y Mai, la fiesta estaba celebrándose con gusto mientras los novios estaban en su propia mesa comiendo. Tea estaba en la fiesta y no se percató de que Yugi entró y la vio, su belleza había aumentado mucho y entonces Yugi alcanzó a ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos tricolores. Se parecía mucho a él pero tenía rasgos de Yami también, no había forma de determinar quién era el padre. Se llenó de valor y se acercó a ella

-Hola Tea.

Tea se petrificó cuando lo vio, después de 7 años de no verlo por fin se encontraba con él.

-Hola Yugi.

Este se sentó al lado de ella y vio a la niña, la pequeña le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

-Tea Elizabeth, ve a jugar, por favor.

La niña se alejó.

-Le pusiste tu nombre.

-Sí, me encanta esa combinación de nombres.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien.

-Veo que piensas quedarte aquí en Japón.

-Sí, me siento mejor estando en Japón.

-Al menos te puedo ver más seguido si lo deseo.

Tea se puso nerviosa con esa confesión.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No, no me interesa eso.

-Yo tampoco tengo, no quiero pensar en esas cosas.

-Es mejor ser soltero.

-Sí, la soltería es mejor.

Los dos eran mentirosos porque en el fondo deseaban estar juntos otra vez.

-Qué rápido se casaron Joey y Mai-dijo Yugi.

-Yo también creo que es muy pronto pero tal vez es mejor casarse rápido que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto.

El silencio los invadió.

-Tu hija es hermosa.

-Gracias.

-¿Les has hablado de mí?

-Sólo le dije que su padre vive en este país.

-Le piensas contar todo.

-No, es muy joven. Quizá cuando crezca.

-Es mejor no saber ciertas cosas.

-Además ella es feliz así.

-Se ve que has hecho un buen trabajo con ella. Te felicito.

-Muchas gracias.

La fiesta siguió y se separaron Yugi y Tea, ninguno tuvo el valor para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento.

6 meses después Yugi estaba diseñando un videojuego pero no se concentraba correctamente por pensar en Tea, la niña era preciosa como su madre pero sus rasgos eran iguales a los él y los de Yami. Recordó las palabras de Joey.

"¿Qué te detiene? El miedo".

Hizo memoria y recordó que en una ocasión se encontró con Yami saliendo de la empresa de videojuegos.

 _Flashback_

Yugi salió de la compañía donde trabajaba y al descender por las escaleras vio a Yami, llevaba años que no lo veía pero se saludaron como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien, ya me adapté a la vida en Japón así que me siento muy bien.

-¿Volverás a América?

-No, tengo una vida aquí, mi padre vive aquí, mi empresa, mi trabajo, mi pareja.

-¿Ya tienes una pareja?

-Sí, la conocí un año después de lo que pasó con Tea.

-Es bueno que tengas una pareja ¿te vas a casar?

-No lo creo, estamos muy bien así.

-Lo que importa es el amor, no el matrimonio, así que está bien.

-¿Tú tienes pareja?

Yugi se sintió nervioso con la respuesta.

-No, tuve una pero terminamos.

-¿No quieres tener pareja?

-Sí y no.

Yami lo miró, el tono de voz de Yugi delató mucho.

-Yugi, ¿sigues enamorado de Tea?

Yugi se detuvo y lo miró confundido.

-No, para nada.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo.

-No, ella ya no está aquí.

-Siempre la has amado.

Yugi bajó la mirada entendiendo que no podía ocultar la verdad.

-La extraño mucho.

-Yugi, Tea es el amor de tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Desde joven la amas y no has podido quitártela de la cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Entonces ella es tu amor destinado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ella volverá contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando dos se aman realmente es el destino el que quiere que estén juntos.

-Ella está muy lejos.

-Volverá, es tu mujer destinada. Volverá a ti y se quedará contigo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan espiritual y positivo con el destino?

-Lo aprendí de mi experiencia con Tea y con mi nuevo amor.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?

-Que tú y Tea están destinados y ella regresará a ti.

-¿Cómo regresara?

-Ya sea que tú vayas a ella o ella a ti pero te aceptara de nuevo.

Yugi no pudo alejar de él esas palabras y Yami se alejó de vuelta a su hogar.

 _Fin del flashback_

Yugi había olvidado eso, sucedió un año antes del regreso de Tea a Japón.

"Volverá a ti".

"Te aceptará de nuevo".

"Están destinados".

Esas frases sonaban en la cabeza de Yugi y se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Joey y Mai estaban casados, Tristan y Serenity tenían un hijo, hasta Yami tenía una pareja en donde quiera que estuviera. ¿Qué hacia él? Perdía su tiempo, en vez de estar con su amada y su hija estaba pensando y pensando en si era correcto revelarle a Tea su amor. Ya no podía seguir así, no podía permitir que su vida se pasara sin hacer algo de ella.

Se levantó y tomó el celular de la madre de Tea.

-Hola, señora Gardner, soy Yugi. Necesito preguntarle algo.

Continuara...

 **El próximo capítulo es el final de historia ¿cómo terminará? ñaca, ñaca. Les recuerdo que habrá una historia alternativa sobre el prideshipping que surgió casi al final de la historia.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 (final)

Tea y su hija estaban de vacaciones en las que aprovecharon para ir a la playa a divertirse, se la pasaban jugando y jugando en el mar y en la arena. En un momento la pequeña jugaba en la arena acompañada de otros niños mientras su madre descansaba en la sombra de un árbol muy cerca de la zona arenosa.

De repente, un hombre llegó y se puso cerca de ella.

-Tea.

Ella miró al lado y vio a Yugi parado cerca de ella, se levantó del suelo y lo miró extrañada y asombrada.

-Yugi ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Le pregunté a tu madre en donde estabas y compré un boleto para venir contigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Yugi se acercó a ella hasta que estuvo frente a su rostro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Tea, he venido para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Tea se quedó petrificada y sintió que su mundo giraba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste. Vengo a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-No bromees con eso. No es un juego.

-No estoy jugando ni bromeando. Quiero ser tu esposo.

-Yugi ¿qué te sucede?

-Tea, he sido un tonto e inmaduro todo este tiempo. No quiero desperdiciar mi vida ni mi tiempo nunca más. Quiero casarme contigo. No pienso dejarte ir nunca más.

-Yugi, tengo una hija.

-Es mi hija.

-No lo sabemos aún.

-No quiero averiguarlo.

Tea abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Si descubro que no es mía me dará tristeza porque quiero que sea mía pero si lo es seré el más feliz del mundo. Prefiero tomarla como mía desde el momento en que nació de tu vientre.

-Yugi…-se conmovió con la sinceridad del chico.

-Tea, nunca he dejado de amarte. Te amo más que a mi vida y eres la única, no he estado con nadie ni quiero estarlo. Desde que éramos jóvenes te quiero mucho y desde ese entonces deseaba que fueras mi mujer. Ya te fuiste de mi lado dos veces, no admito una tercera. Me arriesgo a que te vayas para siempre si te dejo ir.

-Yugi…

-Una vez te dije que nuestro destino no es estar juntos pero me equivoqué, estamos destinados. Lo sé porque aunque han pasado años nos seguimos amando. Sé que tú también me amas. Por eso vengo, quiero decirte que te amo y quiero que nos casemos, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y mi hija.

-Yugi…yo…

Unas lágrimas corrieron sobre las mejillas de Tea y Yugi le puso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola.

-Yugi…no sabes como deseaba escuchar eso. Yo también he sido tonta e inmadura, no he podido decirte que te amo más que a mi propia vida y quiero pasar mi vida contigo y con nadie más. Sólo quiero que estés conmigo, que podamos vivir juntos como siempre dijimos que lo íbamos a hacer. No lo digo solo por mi hija, lo digo también por mí.

Yugi y Tea se miraron con todo el amor que tenían, habían perdido mucho tiempo pero ya no más, no más tiempo perdido. El tiempo no se puede recuperar y es lo más valioso del ser humano.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te casarías con este simple diseñador de videojuegos?

-Sí, acepto. Acepto casarme contigo, mi amado Yugi.

Yugi sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los labios, Tea fue cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que la iba a besar pero de pronto una mano jaló la ropa de Tea.

-Mamá ¿Por qué estas con el señor de la fiesta?

-¿Lo reconociste?-preguntó Tea.

-Sí, fue a la fiesta de Joey y Mai ¿quién es él?

Tea miró a Yugi a los ojos y supo cuál era la respuesta correcta.

-Es tu padre. Es tu padre que vino a estar con nosotras.

Y antes de que la niña respondiera Tea se fue contra Yugi y lo besó en la boca, él le correspondió y pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras Tea colocaba sus brazos en la espalda de él, la niña se puso roja y se tapó la cara para no ver el beso. El beso era apasionado y lleno de amor, no se soltaron y si lo hacían sus labios, seguían unidos por sus brazos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaban así que solo deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera y pudieran quedarse de esa forma por la eternidad. Fundidos en un abrazo, un beso, a la sombra del árbol cerca de la playa, Yugi y Tea tomaron la firme decisión de pasar toda su vida juntos.

El amor no conoce el final, ni las muchas aguas pueden apagar la llama del amor.

FIN

 **Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia.**

 **Fue un gran reto, hubo momentos en que no estuve muy de acuerdo en escribir, como el lemon y el yaoi, pero escribí lo que me vino a la mente y este fue el resultado. Les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me dieron en seguirla, ojala nos sigamos viendo por aquí.**

 **Si gustan contactarme o tener más información de otras historias pueden buscar mi página en facebook Catone Historias.**

 **SamCR87: Lo que hablamos sobre el padre...bueno...es que ni yo misma sabía quién era, jajajaja. Es que se me hacía muy cruel escoger quien sería el padre puesto que ambos amaron a Tea y ella los quiso a los dos. Pero creo, por como son las cosas, que el padre debería ser Yami ya que es lógico que Tea tendrá más hijos con Yugi cuando se casen, en cambio Yami no tendrá hijos al estar con Kaiba. Al menos eso quiero imaginar, para ser justos. No podía revelarte esto antes porque hubiera tenido que decirte que Tea se quedaría con Yugi, xD.**

 **Semayet: Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y por aguantar la historia; y la tortura del Prideshipping, jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado el final.**


End file.
